Fox
by ecullen.lover
Summary: What happens? It ends. RM SS
1. perfect!

A/N

SOMEONE TELL ME HOW TO DO ITALICS PLEASE. Hey guys, I really need to know how to italics for this story. I also need you to review please.

Luv you guys,

A/N

There they sat. They were the perfect people for this!

How about that blonde couple, I believe they call her Marrissa. The way her hair moves when she talks, and the way she looks at that guy you can tell she's in love. Now this guy Ryan? He has his arm around her and she's leaning into him, and he's smiling watching her, not saying much.

Now that couple across the table from them, they would be absolutely perfect as well. That guy is so in love with her. I believe they call him Seth? Or is it Cohen? His hair is perfect and his sarcastic comments create the perfect character. That girl Sum? Summer? Summa? I don't know. But her and that other girl are totally hot. She seems like a typical college girl, and yet she's so out there. Maybe it's the constant saying of 'EW' that makes her unique.

(AT THE CRABSHACK)

Marrissa was leaning into Ryan and he was siting there smiling at her. It felt good like this. All the Oliver drama was done with, Theresa had got an abortion without telling anyone. Seth had came back, and so had Ryan. They had one more year of High School left and then they were all going to UCLA. If they got in of course.

"Excellent, excellent looking good!" Said this guy using his fingers to make a box and looking at the four of them through it.

"Excuse me?" Summer asked, "Some random guy is staring at us Ew!"

"You guys are perfect," He said taking no notice of Summer's comment.

"What are we perfect for exactly?" Ryan asked uncomfortably.

"Are you guys interested in doing a show for fox?"

"What?" They all exclaimed.

"Your perfect!"

"So you keep telling us." Seth said.

"I mean all the drama we could create."

"We have plenty of it already." Marrissa said.

"And boy we have some eye candy over here." The guy said pointing to Marrissa.

Ryan gave him a look.

"I'm all looky no touchy." The guy said, "And the rest of America would be too."

"Excuse me?" Marrissa said.

"You're hot!"

Ryan gave him another look.

"Listen why don't you guys meet me at the lighthouse around seven we'll talk business."

"We don't know you," Seth said.

"I'm Chris Morrison, I'm the talent co-ordinater for FOX."

"Well," Seth said unsure.

"Here I'll tell you what I'll go there anyway and if you guys come it will be the opportunity of a lifetime, if you don't maybe opportunity will knock again some day." The guy turned and left.

"This is so cool!" Summer said squealing, as the four of them walked to the lighthouse.

"What?" Seth asked.

"We're being offered a TV show!"

"I know." Seth said getting excited.

"Do I look okay?" Marrissa asked.

"The guy already thinks you're hot so what's the big deal?" Seth asked.

Ryan gave him a look, "You look gorgeous." He said to Marrissa.

"Rissa, how'd you get him so whipped?" Summer asked.

Marrissa and Summer burst out laughing and the guys gave them a look.

"I am so not whipped!" Ryan protested feebly.

The girls kept laughing.

"Seth is even more whipped than you." Marrissa pointed out.

The girls burst out laughing again.

"Now that I agree with." Ryan said smiling.

"I thought brother's were supposed to stick together." Seth said.

"Sorry man." Ryan said laughing.

Seth just stared as they all walked down the boardwalk, the other three laughing. A good 15 minutes later they had arrived at the lighthouse and they had stopped laughing.

They composed themselves and walked into the restaurant. The man was sitting on a chair in the front of the restaurant waiting for them.

"Hello." He said politely.

"Let's get a table I'm hungry." Seth said.

"Is that all you think about food?" Summer asked.

"That and..."

"Oh gross." Summer said swatting him on the back of the head.

The man was laughing as they walked to their table.

"Okay let's do introductions." The man said.

"Okay I'm Seth Cohen." Seth said.

"I'm Summer Roberts." Summer said sitting beside Seth.

"Ryan Atwood." Ryan mumbled sitting.

"Hi, Marrissa cooper." Marrissa smiled siting beside Ryan and grabbing his hand.

"And I'm Chris Morrison as you know."

"Right, let's order." Seth said smacking his lips.

Summer smacked him on the head.

"Ow!" He exclaimed.

"Just like I thought perfect." Chris said.

"Can I ask what's going on?" Ryan asked.

"Right I guess I should explain. About a month ago I approached the head of fox with an idea for a TV show called UCLA."

"Like the University?" Marrissa asked.

"Yep. So he said it was a great idea if I could find the characters..."

"Cool." Seth said.

"When I saw you guys at lunch today you looked perfect. Seth, and Summer were bickering, and Ryan was gazing at Marrissa completely in love."

"You were?" Marrissa asked Ryan.

Ryan gave the guy a look, and Marrissa took that as a yes.

"I love you too." Marrissa said kissing him.

Seth leaned over to kiss Summer but she shook her head, "No PDA's Cohen." She said.

"PDA's?" Chris asked.

"Public displays of affection."

"I see." Chris said surpressing a laugh.

"It's not funny! PDA's are disgusting." Summer said.

"Okay. I didn't laugh did I?" Chris said.

"No you smirked." Summer said accusingly.

"Watch out rage blackouts." Seth warned.

"What?" Chris asked.

"I suffer from rage blackouts, I throw fits when I'm angry." Summer explained.

"I see."

"What exactly are we talking about here?" Ryan asked playing the voice of reason.

"You would sign a contract for one season of a television show for fox. After one season it would be up to you if you wanted to sign a continuing contract." Chris explained.

"Okay," Ryan said.

"You guys wouldn't have to move or anything like that. School related parts of the show would be filmed at UCLA, but other's could be filmed here in Orange County."

"Cool." Marrissa said.

"Can we have a copy of the contract?" Ryan asked.

"I can give you all four." Chris said reaching into his briefcase and pulling them out.

"Okay, when can we meet again to return these to you?" Ryan asked.

"How about next Friday?" Chris asked.

"I'm free." Summer and Marrissa said at the same time.

"Me too." Seth said.

"I'm working on Friday." Ryan said.

"Where?" Asked Chris.

"At the Crabshack." Ryan explained.

"Why don't we meet there on your lunch break?" Chris suggested.

"Sure." Ryan said.

"What time?" Summer asked.

"Around 12." Ryan said.

"I'll see you guys then." Chris stood and walked away.

"Guys this is so cool!" Summer squealed.

"I know." Marrissa agreed.

"We should have Sandy look over these." Ryan gestured to the contracts.

"Ya I'll ask him when we get home." Seth agreed.

"When are we supposed to be home?" Ryan asked.

"Good question. I told my dad I'd call him." Marrissa agreed.

"Why don't we hit the beach when we leave here?' Summer asked.

"Cool." The rest agreed.

(AT THE BEACH)

The four of them were sitting at the water's edge looking out over the ocean. Marrissa was in Ryan's lap holding both of his hands, and Summer and Seth were sitting side-by-side holding hands.

"It's 11, I should get home." Marrissa said standing up.

"I'll walk you." Ryan offered.

"Thanks." Marrissa accepted.

"Bye Summer, see ya at home Seth." Ryan offered his good-byes.

"Bye Sum, see ya tomorrow Seth." Marriss said grabbing Ryan's hand and turning him towards the boardwalk.

(OUTSIDE THE COOPER APARTMENT)

"Today has been wild." Marrissa said.

"Ya, I never expected to be offered a TV show out of the blue like that." Ryan agreed.

"I think I might say yes."

"Me too, except I don't know if I'm a great actor,"

"Sure you are."

"I hardly ever talk."

"Well that we'll have to work on."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I guess I should go."

"Ya, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"For sure."

"Bye Ry."

"Bye Rissa." They kissed and Ryan turned and walked away.

(OUTSIDE THE ROBERTS HOUSE)

"So today was fun." Summer said.

"And weird." Seth agreed.

"I can't wait to go over those contracts with your father."

"Me neither."

"I should go in."

"Okay I guess I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Definitely."

They leaned in and kissed, "Excuse me?" Mr.Roberts asked.

"Oh daddy hi." Summer said nervously.

"Mr.Roberts," Seth said formally.

"Summer I think it's time to come inside." Mr.Roberts said.

"Yes daddy."

"Bye Summer" Seth said turning.

"Seth?" Summer asked.

"Ya?" He replied turning.

"I'll miss you." Summer said kissing him.

"Wow Summer."

"See you tomorrow." She said going inside.

"Ya tomorrow." Seth agreed.

A/N

Okay what did you think of my first chapter in this story? Please review and tell me.

I know in reality they wouldn't pick people for a show like that but this isn't reality it's fanfic. So ha!

Review please.

A/N


	2. We accept

A/N

Hey guys. Please review this chapter I really would appreciate it. I got the idea for this story from my sister but I'm doing the writing. This story is going to be about their feelings while doing a show. They think their lives aren't going to change so drastically but they're wrong.

Don't forget to review please.

A/N

"Okay guys." Sandy started, "This guy is for real."

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked.

"I mean the kids have really been offered a TV show on fox." Sandy explained.

"This guy wasn't just having a laugh?" Kirsten asked.

"Nope." Sandy assured.

"I don't know if I want my daughter doing this." Robert Roberts started.

"She wants too." Kirsten said.

"Her life will change, she's not ready for that." Robert said.

"Yes she is." Sandy said.

"You know her better than me?" Robert said sarcastically.

"No, but she is ready I know that." Sandy started.

"How do you know that?" Robert asked.

"Because she's here every day and their lives are slowly settling down." Kirsten stepped in.

"I agree with Robert here, their lives are just settling down Kirsten their lives are almost normal." Jimmy said.

"Your point?" Kirsten asked.

"There is no more drama, I'm enjoying the time to settle, and so is Marrissa." Jimmy said.

"Things will never be the same." Sandy pointed out.

"So?" Robert asked.

"We might as well let this happen." Sandy said pointedly.

"I guess." Jimmy said.

"I say it's the kids decision, I'd leave it up to them." Kirsten said.

"I agree with my wife." Sandy said agreeing.

"Fine if it'll make Marrissa happy." Jimmy agreed.

"If Summer doesn't do this the opportunity is lost to all of them." Kirsten pointed out.

"Even if I forbid it she'll do it anyway so fine she can." Robert agreed.

"Let's go tell the kids." Sandy said standing up.

"If they didn't already hear it." Kirsten said.

"Good point." Jimmy said laughing.

"To the poolhouse.' Sandy said walking.

"Mom, dad?" Seth asked when they reached the poolhouse.

"Here take these." Sandy said handing each kid his or her contract.

"Seth they're signed" Summer squealed hugging Seth and then her dad.

"Ya." Seth called.

"Awesome." Marrissa and Ryan said at the same time.

"Thanks guys." Seth said.

"Let's go to the beach to celebrate!" Marrissa suggested.

"Fine be back for dinner." Kirsten said to Seth, and Ryan.

"You too Summer." Robert said.

"Thanks daddy." Summer said hugging him.

"Your mom wants you by 5:00 Marrissa." Jimmy agreed.

"Okay daddy."

"Come on guys let's go!" Seth called from by the door.

"Your such a dork Cohen." Summer said.

"But you love me for it." Seth suggested.

"Yes I do." Summer said grabbing his hand and leading him out of the poolhouse.

"Thanks Sandy, Kirsten." Ryan thanked them.

"Anytime kid." Sandy said.

Marrissa grabbed Ryan's hand and they ran to catch up to Seth and Summer.

"I can't believe my dad signed it." Summer said.

"Me neither." Seth agreed.

"Hey." Summer said smacking him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Seth asked.

"Stop whining."

"But it hurts." Seth said rubbing the back f is head.

"Aw, poor baby." Summer said patting the back of his head.

Seth got up and walked off.

"Cohen come back." Summer called, but Seth kept walking.

Summer went over to him and kissed him grabbing his hand and leading him back.

"I knew she could get him back." Marrissa said.

"Ya." Ryan agreed.

"You are so whipped." Marrissa observed, "Summer was right."

"Am not."

Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am no," Ryan was cut of by her lips.

"What are you too arguing about?" Summer asked sitting down.

"How whipped Ryan is," Marrissa said.

"Totally." Summer agreed.

"Seth is more whipped." Ryan pointed out claiming whatever dignity he had left.

"I'm going swimming." Marrissa said slipping out of her skirt.

"Wait for me." Summer said slipping her jean shorts off and walking after Coop.

The guys watched the girls swim, and were eventually forced to go in the water. So they spent the rest of their time splashing around in the water.

"Hey mom." Marrissa called as she walked into her house around 7.

"You're late." Julie observed.

"We lost track of time."

"What were you and that trash making out again?"

"No Ryan, Seth, Summer, and I were at the beach."

"Oh."

"And he's not trash."

"He doesn't deserve you."

"Whatever mom, do you want to hear my good news?"

"Sure why not?"

"I'm going to star in a TV show."

"Really that's great when?"

"The guy is meeting us tomorrow."

"Us?"

"Seth, Summer, Ryan, and I."

"Oh."

"Ya isn't it great?"

"I don't think you should."

"What a minute ago you said it was a great idea."

"I changed my mind."

"To late dad already signed the contract."

"He what?"

"And we're giving it to the guy tomorrow."

"Fine you're grounded."

"Fine." Marrissa said going into her room and locking the door. She grabbed a bag and threw some clothes in it. She turned to her window, and climbed out.

"Hi Marrissa, do you want to see Ryan?" Kirsten greeted her.

"Yes please." Marrissa agreed.

"You can head to the poolhouse, he should be there."

"Thanks." Marrissa said walking that way.

"Ryan?" Marrissa called when she walked into the poolhouse.

"Marrissa?" Ryan asked.

"Yep."

"What are you doing here?"

"My mom grounded me."

"Okay."

"And so I came here for the night, so I could go to the crabshack with you in the morning."

"Okay."

"Are you okay with it?"

"I would never turn you away, you know that."

"Good." Marrissa said climbing into his bed.

"Night Rissa."

"Night Ry."

They fell asleep Marrissa's head on Ryan's chest and his arms wrapped around her.

Ryan kissed Marrissa's forehead and left the poolhouse quietly. He was going to work at the Crabshack, but he didn't want to wake her, he figured she would come with Seth and Summer later on.

"Hello, Mr.Atwood." Chris said as he sat at one of the tables.

"Mr.Morrison, I'll be off in a second, and everyone should be here in no time." Ryan explained.

"No rush." Chris said.

"Okay." Ryan said walking away and talking to his boss.

"There he is." Seth said pointing to Chris.

"Let's go." Summer said walking to the table.

"Hello Mr.Morrison." Marrissa said when they reached the table.

"Please call me Chris." Chris requested.

"Okay Chris." Seth agreed.

They all sat down and Ryan joined 5 minutes later.

"Okay guys what did you decide?" Chris asked.

"Here are the contracts." Seth said handing them to Chris.

"They're signed." He said excitedly.

"Yes they are." Summer said excitedly.

"This is great, you guys won't regret it." Chris said.

"When is are first day of shooting?" Marrissa asked.

"Well, we don't start shooting the season for a couple of months but we need to do some promotional stuff first." Chris started.

"Okay, when do we start shooting promotional stuff?" Summer asked.

"If you guys are available next weekend we would do are first photo shoot, and video shoot then." Chris said.

They all agreed that they were available and agreed to meet at the beach for their photo shoot on Saturday, and their promotional shoot on Sunday. The teens left the crabshack and went their separate ways to tell their parents the good news.

A/N

Hey guys so what do you think?

The next chapter will be all about the weekend and the photo/video shoot. I'm very excited about writing it, and then can't wait to move on to the season.

A/N


	3. If this is what it's like to famous coun...

**A/N**

**Start to look for my sequel to Wrinkles in Time. I'm still unsure of the title but I will write in the summary that it is the sequel of Wrinkles in Time.**

**Please review.**

**A/N**

"Okay guys are you ready for this?" Seth asked as they walked down the boardwalk.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ryan said.

"You'll be fine." Marrissa said to Ryan.

"Glad you think so." Ryan said.

"Calm down Chino." Summer said.

"Guys, were on our way to shoot promotional pictures for our TV show!" Seth said.

"Good point." Ryan said, "We're here."

"I'm so nervous." Summer said.

"Me too." Marrissa agreed.

"We'll all do fine." Seth said.

"Guys you made it!" Chris said coming over to them.

"Yep." Ryan stated.

"Great why don't you all head to wardrobe, that's that trailer over there." He said pointing.

"Great." Marrissa said and they all walked that way.

"Okay Marrissa wrap your arms around yourself, and look shy, protective," The photographer Lisa said.

Marrissa complied and the photo was snapped.

"Okay one hand on your hip, look moody, spontaneous."

Marrissa did so.

"Okay last one before we bring Ryan in, I want you to stand in front of the water with just your feet in the water and look happy, like you just got the best news of your life."

Marrissa put on her biggest smile, and there was no way that it was fake.

"Okay now stay there, and Ryan you come in and wrap your arms around her waist, looking at her happily."

Ryan walked over to Marrissa and naturally slipped his arms around her slim waist looking at her like he always did, like they were completely in love.

"That's great guys. Now Marrissa put your hand on his neck and look each other straight in the eyes."

"Like this?" Marrissa asked.

"That's perfect." She took the picture.

"Okay guys, last one before wardrobe change, Ryan lean your head down to hers, and be about to kiss but don't actually kiss."

"Right here?" Asked Ryan leaning his head down.

"Perfect." She took the picture and then Ryan actually kissed Marrissa and they walked back to the wardrobe trailer.

"Okay I need Summer Roberts." Lisa requested.

"Right here." Summer said. She had already had her first individual shoot and now her and Seth's shoot was here.

"And Seth Cohen."

"Here as well." Seth said standing beside Summer.

"Good." Lisa said getting ready.

"Where do you want us?" Summer asked.

"Over here by this bench at the boardwalk."

"Okay." Seth said and they stood beside it.

"Now I want Seth to sit on this side here," She pointed, "And Summer sit on the other side."

They both sat.

"Now look at each other."

"How?" Seth asked.

"Seth look at her wishfully, and Summer look at him happily."

"Done." Summer said.

Lisa snapped the photo, and lots of different angles.

"Now Summer get closer and grab his hand."

She shot that photo.

"Now sit on Seth's lap and look into his eyes."

Lisa shot that picture from every possible angle, and then sent Seth to wardrobe to change for his single.

"Hey guys are you having fun?" Summer asked Ryan and Marrissa.

"Ya." Ryan said.

"Tons of it." Marrissa agreed.

"What shoots have you done?" Summer asked.

"I've done my single, and we've done our together."

"Cool, I've done my single and Seth and I have done are together."

"Do you know what's next?" Ryan asked.

"I think it's me and Riss." Summer pondered.

"Oh cool, let's go find out." Marrissa said and they walked to Lisa.

"Lisa?" Summer asked.

"Yes, Summer?" Lisa asked back.

"Who are you shooting next?" Marissa asked.

"I want to do you too together, and then Seth and Ryan together."

"Okay, where do you want us?" Summer asked.

"I want to do one with you guys and some ice cream, and then some by the water,"

"Okay cool." Marrissa said.

"Let's go."

Lisa finished up with all of the shoots except for the group day shot, and the night shots. They were waiting for the sunset for the group shots, so everyone had some time to kill. The group of teenagers had just got out of the wardrobe trailer, and were waiting for more pictures to begin.

"Okay guys the setting is perfect let's do this." Lisa called to them and they went to her over by the water.

"How do you want us?" Seth asked.

"I want Seth here, holding Summer's hand and Marrissa next to Summer holding Ryan's hand." Lisa said arranging them.

When they were in position she shot the pose a couple of times, and then asked, Summer and Marrissa to get on the guys backs. The girls did as told and Lisa shot the pose, once of just Seth and Summer, once of just Ryan and Marrissa, and a couple of both of them. They did a whole bunch of pictures and then went to change again... for the night shots.

The girls were stoked they actually got to choose their own outfits out of a certain selection, and this was what they chose;

Summer chose this silk shirt that had a loose neckline, and fell loosely around her midriff (purple), and a pair of straight legged jeans because they add extra height.

Marrissa had a mini skirt that was a light pink and that flowed around her legs, with a light blue tank top that showed her midriff.

For this shoot they had to be normal, act like they did in real life, because that was how they were chosen for the show.

"Okay guys first shot I want you guys on the boardwalk holding hands acting normal." Lisa requested.

They did this and several more shots.

"Okay guys last one, I need you to be how you would be walking home after hanging out here."

The girls both took of their heels and put them in one hand taking the guys hands in the other.

"That's great." Lisa said snapping it.

"Today was awesome!" Seth said as the four of them walked into the Cohen kitchen.

"If that's what it's like to be famous, count me in." Summer agreed.

"I don't know what I liked better the waiting on hand and foot or the clothes." Marrissa agreed.

"It was pretty cool.' Ryan agreed as well.

"How did the photo shoot go guys?" Sandy asked when he walked in.

"It was amazing." Summer said.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?" Sandy asked again.

"We're shooting a promotional video for our show." Seth said.

"When do you have to leave?" Sandy asked.

"We have to be there at 9." Ryan said.

"Summer, Marrissa are you guys staying here?" Sandy asked.

"If that's okay with you " Marrissa said politely.

"You guys are welcome here anytime, goodnight." Sandy said walking out of the room.

"To the poolhouse." Seth called out.

"Can it, Cohen." Summer said swatting his head.

The four went to the poolhouse, to get a goodnight sleep for tomorrow.

_The four of them were sitting on the beach Marrissa and Summer were talking, and Ryan and Seth were sitting on either side of them. The guys looked at each other, and then very quickly grabbed the girls and ran into the water. When the girls came up for air Summer swatted Seth on the back of the head, and Marrissa kicked water at Ryan which started a huge water fight. The group of them were kicking water and splashing, dunking each other and having a blast._

_Then at Seth's request they were playing a game called knight and castle. Summer got on Seth's shoulders and Marrissa got on Ryan's and then they battled seeing who could stay on longer. Summer gave Ryan one could kick and Marrissa almost flew off, but Ryan caught his balance and Marrissa kicked Seth throwing him backwards into the water. They played a couple times and the score was Ryan and Marrissa 4, Seth and Summer 1. Seth had had enough so they swam around generally having a good time. Then they all stood and walked out of the water, scene ends with both couples kissing._

_"This is just a preview of what's to come on Fox's new show." Marrissa's pre-recorded voice said._

_"UCLA." A recording of all four of them blasted._

"That was so cool!" Marrissa and Summer squealed. They had just finished watching their promotional video on one of the monitors!

"Amazing." Seth said.

"Unbelievable." Ryan agreed.

"I can't believe that all looked so natural when it really took 7 hours to film!" Summer said.

"Agreed." The other three said exhausted.

They had spent the whole day at the beach filming this shoot and now they were having dinner with the crew.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Chris asked them.

"Where are we going?" Ryan asked.

"The lighthouse."

"Cool, we'll be right there."

"Okay."

"You guys take a second to let this sink in, we have our own TV show!" Seth said.

"And we're having dinner with a film crew from fox!" Summer said.

"I never dreamed." Marrissa agreed.

"It's unbelievable." Ryan said.

"I'm hungry let's go." Seth said turning.

**A/N**

**What did you think?**

**I've never been famous, and never will be so I don't know what it's actually like but this is my take on it so live with it.**

**Review if you want more!**

**A/N**


	4. Real Hollywood Soiree, yet it's in LA

A/N

So. What are you guys thinking? Do you like it? Hate it? I need info. If there's anything specific you want in the story tell me. I need to know how to do Italics before I can do the next chapter. Do you know how I Can get all of this info.? If you guys review.

So please do.

A/N

(AT THE CRABSHACK)

"The past few months have been amazing." Seth said as they ate their lunch.

"Definitely." Summer agreed.

"I can't wait until the premiere, next week." They had already filmed their first episode, and it was almost time for the premiere.

"It's a real Hollywood party!" Summer squealed.

"Yet, it's in LA."

"Same thing."

"Not really."

"Can it Cohen."

"Yes, your highness."

"Cohen!"

"Yes."

"Shut up."

"What?"

"I said shut up."

"Why would I do a crazy thing like that?"

"Cohen."

"Fine." Seth said shutting up.

"Good." Summer agreed eating a fry.

"Are we meeting Ryan and Marrissa later?"

"You were supposed to ask Ryan!"

"You were supposed to ask Marrissa."

"Seth."

"Summer!"

"I'll call them."

"You might interrupt something."

"Like."

"Don't make me say it."

"Right."

"Ya."

"I'll call anyway."

"Okay."

(IN THE POOLHOUSE)

'Ring, ring'

"I should get that." Marrissa said.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"It could be important."

"Right."

"Hello?" Marrissa asked into the phone.

"Hi Coop." Summer replied.

"Summer I'm kind of busy."

"Stop swapping spit with Chino for a minute and talk to me."

"We were not swapping spit,"

"Coop?"

"Fine whatever."

"Are we meting you guys later?"

"Hold on." Marrissa said, "Ryan are we meeting up with them later?"

Ryan gave her a look.

"No Sum."

"Okay see you tomorrow?"

"For sure."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Really important." Ryan said sarcastically.

"I know."

"Why would we meet up with them?"

"Don't know."

"Me neither." Ryan agreed and they kissed.

(AT SUMMER"S HOUSE ONE WEEK LATER)

"OMIGOD COOP!" Summer squealed.

"I know." Marrissa said excitedly.

"Our first Hollywood soiree."

"Yep."

"You look great." Summer said looking at Marrissa. She was wearing tight black jeans, a pink tank top that was tight across the chest and then flows out. Her hair was left down but crimped, and she was wearing pink strappy sandals.

"You too." Marrissa agreed. Summer was wearing tight white pants, and a dark magenta halter-top, with white accents. Her hair was straight with half of it pulled back in a ponytail, and she was wearing black flip-flop sandals.

"When's the limo coming?"

"It's picking up the Cohen's plus one first, then coming here for us, then we're picking up my dad and Haley from the apartment."

"And the gruesome twosome's staying in Newport?"

"Definitely."

'Honk, honk.'

"That's the limo."

"Let's go." Marrissa squealed and they ran out of Summer's house.

They climbed into the limo and sat down next to Seth and Ryan.

"You look good Summer." Seth said.

"Good?" Summer asked.

"Great."

"Better."

"You look amazing." Ryan said to Marrissa.

"Thank you." Marrissa said, "You don't look half bad yourself."

"Thanks." Ryan said sarcastically.

Kirsten and Sandy were trying very hard (and not succeeding) to suppress laughter and the teenagers exchange.

"Where's you father Summer?' Sandy asked.

Kirsten slapped him, and Marrissa and Seth gave him a look.

"What?" Sandy said.

"It's fine guys." Summer assured, "He had to go to Madrid."

"Oh."

"Work emergency."

"Sorry."

"It's okay really."

The limo stopped and honked. Haley and Jimmy climbed in.

"Hey guys." Jimmy said.

"Hey daddy." Marrissa said.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hey Haley." Kirsten added in to the jumble of hellos.

"Hey Kirsten, Sandy." Haley replied.

"What no hello for your favorite nephew?" Seth said.

"Your not my favorite Ryan is."

"What?"

"Take a joke Cohen, everyone else can." Summer said.

"Right." Seth said.

"LA here we come." Seth said.

"Watch out residents of LA." Sandy said laughing.

Everyone in the limo started to laugh with him.

"Huh." Seth said.

"Joke Cohen." Summer reminded him.

Seth said nothing.

(DRIVING DOWN THE STREETS OF LA ONE HOUR LATER)

"Awesome." Seth said to Summer, Ryan and Marrissa. They were all standing with their heads out the roof of the limo.

"Ya." Summer agreed snuggling closer to him. He held her close and they kept driving.

Marrisa wrapped her arms more tightly around Ryan and looked up at him.

He looked back at her and smiled.

(ON THE BLACK CARPET OUTSIDE OF THE PREMIER)

"Hello LA we're outside of the premier of fox's new show UCLA with one of TV's newest stars Summer Roberts." Maria Menounos from Entertainment Tonight said, "Hello Ms.Roberts."

"Hi." Summer said nervous.

"How does it feel to be here tonight?"

"It feels great, not something I ever expected."

"How is your family dealing with it?"

"My family is... taking it well."

"Where is your family tonight?"

"My father couldn't make it."

"And your mother?"

"She passed away."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yes."

"Tell me more about the show."

"Me as Loraine Jackson has known Scott Michael's since we were three and we go to UCLA and meet are two new best friends Natalie Carter and Jacob McGuire."

"Are Loraine and Scott dating?"

"No comment."

"Are Natalie and Jacob dating?"

"No comment."

"Thank you Summer Roberts."

Summer turned and walked over to Seth who took her hand, leading her down the 'black carpet'.

"Excuse me Marrissa Cooper?" Tony pots asked walking up to her with a camera close behind.

"Yes." Marrissa said letting go of Ryan's hand and turning around.

"May I have an interview for Access Hollywood?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever expect to be here, at the premier of a show?"

"No, not ever, especially not a show I'm starring in."

"How does it feel?"

"It's nerve racking."

"Tell me a bit about the show."

"Me as Natalie Carter and my best friend and neighbor Jacob McGuire leave our homes in Newport Beach to go to UCLA for university. Where we meet Loraine Jackson, and Scott Michael's."

"How does it stand as far as romance goes?"

"Can't spoil the surprise now, can I?"

"Ryan Atwood plays?"

"Scott Michael's." Ryan said stepping in.

"You lived where before traveling to UCLA?"

"In New York with my best friend Loraine Jackson."

"Friend?"

"Yes friend."

"How do you feel to be here tonight?"

"This is something beyond my wildest dreams, but it feels great."

"Thank you Ryan Atwood, and Marrissa Cooper."

Just as Ryan and Marrissa turned another reporter and photographer this time came up to them.

"May we have an interview for Teenpeople?"

"Sure." Marrissa said.

"How do you too feel to be here tonight?" the reporter asked.

"It feels exhilarating." Marrissa answered.

"It feels great." Ryan agreed.

"This is both of your first TV shows is that correct?"

"Yes." Marrissa answered.

"Have either of you had any acting experience before?"

"A little." Ryan answered truthfully.

"Where are your parents tonight?" He asked Marrissa.

"My father and mother are over there."

"She looks a lot like you."

"Step-mother." Marrissa corrected herself.

"Pardon me."

"Seth Cohen is your brother correct?" The reporter asked Ryan.

"Yes."

"Why the different last names?"

Ryan chose to ignore the last statement, "Marrissa we should get in."

"Thank you." The reporter said to them as they walked away.

Ryan and Marrissa had almost reached the door when another reporter stopped them.

"Hello." Ryan said.

"Hi do you care to do an interview for Seventeen." The reporter asked.

"Sure." Marrissa agreed politely.

"Ryan, how do you feel tonight?"

"I feel fine."

"Are you excited?"

"Yes."

"Marrissa?"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel?"

"I feel great, this is amazing."

"Ryan, to you the Cohens are?"

"My family."

"Why the different last names? Care to elaborate?"

"Not really no." Ryan said walking away.

"Thanks." The reporter called after them.

(LATER ON, THE EPISODE IS JUST STARTING)

_'We've been on the run, driving in the sun, looking out for number one._

_California here we come right back where we started from._

_Hustlers grab your guns, shadow weighs a ton, driving down the 101._

_California here we come right back where we started from._

_California._

_Here we come._

_On the stereo, listen as we go, nothings gonna stop us now._

_California here we come right back where we started from._

_Pedal to the floor, thinking of the roar, gonna get us to the show._

_California here we come right back where we started from._

_California._

_Here we come.' The theme song blasted through the theatre_.

'Scott, are you here?' Loraine called in the doorway of his dorm.

'Who are you?' Jacob asked her.

'Scott's best friend. You?' Lorain replied.

'His new roommate.' Part of the dialogue began.

(AT THE AFTER PARTY)

"That was so weird." Summer said.

"What was?" Seth asked.

"Seeing me on TV."

"I know, it was bizarre."

"Better get used to it." Chris said coming up behind them.

"Ya, we know." Summer said.

"We have to start filming episode 4 tommorow."

"Okay." Seth said.

"What time does shooting start tomorrow?" Summer asked.

"9."

"Yeah."

"What?" Seth asked.

"I wanted to sleep in."

"You can sleep in the next day." Seth said.

"No." Chris threw in.

"What?" Summer said.

"You guys have a morning shoot."

"What time?" Asked Seth.

"4."

"What?" Summer said loudly drawing attention to herself.

"What's wrong?" Marrissa asked as they joined them.

"Seth and I have a morning scene."

"Oh, what time?" Ryan asked.

"4." Seth stated.

"Ooh." Marrissa and Ryan gasped at the same time.

"It's not that bad." Chris stated simply.

"Not that bad?" Summer said, "Not that bad?"

"Not a morning person," Seth explained gently.

"Rage blackouts?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Marrissa agreed.

"Wouldn't know." Ryan said.

"I should hope not." Marrissa said.

"Excuse me, picture time," Lisa stepped into the group.

"Okay, Lisa." Chris said.

"Yeah." Seth said sarcastically.

"What?" Chris asked.

"He hates pictures." Ryan explained.

"I don't know why, he's very photogenic." Summer assured looking at Seth.

"Thanks Sum." Seth said hugging her.

"Cohen." Summer said warningly.

"What hugging is so not a PDA." Seth argued.

"I know."

"Then what's wrong."

"We haven't exactly publicly clarified our romance."

"Right."

"So, no holding hands, hugging, and no PDA's."

"Fine." Seth agreed.

(OUTSIDE THE PARTY AFTER PICTURES)

"Ryan got angry at some reporters." Marrissa threw in.

"Really?" Summer asked ready for some gossip.

"Ya."

"Why?"

"They asked why him and the Cohen's had different last names."

"What did he do?"

"He just said he wasn't going to talk about it, and stalked off." Marrissa explained gently.

"Poor Chino."

"Ya."

"Girls are you ready?" Seth asked when him and Ryan came out of the party.

"Yep." Summer said.

"Ya." Marrissa said wrapping her arm around Ryan's waist.

Ryan wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Are you cold?"

"A little." Marrissa admitted.

"Here I'll warm you up." He said leaning down to kiss her.

They heard the click of cameras and flash of the flashes.

"Oh god." Marrissa said and they jumped quickly in the limo, urging the driver to go.

A/N

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please Review.

Gotta jet.

A/N


	5. Ew!

A/N

Hey guys.

You review.

I write.

Thanks.

A/N

"Marrissa? Ryan?" Chris asked walking into the food trailer the next morning.

"Ya?" Marrissa asked.

"You guys should see this."

"See what?" Ryan asked.

"This." Chris said shoving at least three different tabloids in their faces.

"Oh god." Marrissa said as she read the different titles.

"UCLA's newest stars are caught in a steamy make-out session outside their Hollywood premiere, Ryan Atwood and Marrissa Cooper are caught getting their groove on outside their Hollywood premiere, Ryan Atwood how did he get her? What is this?" Ryan said disgustedly.

"Tabloids." Chris said evenly.

"Oh god." Marrisa repeated.

"It's not that bad, Right?" Ryan said.

"Well." Chris said.

"This is so bad." Marrissa said.

"Not necessarily." Chris said.

"Why not?' Ryan asked.

"At least now you don't have to hide it." Chris pointed out.

"Our first Hollywood soiree and we make the tabloids, this is that bad." Marrissa argued.

"At least our parents don't read tabloids." Ryan said.

"If they see our names in one they'll read it rest assured." Marrissa said knowingly.

"Good point." Ryan agreed.

"Time to shoot the scene." A crewmember said as they left the trailer.

"We'll finish this later." Chris agreed leaving.

"It's going to be okay." Ryan assured.

"Ya." Marrissa said halfheartedly.

"At least now I can do this without worrying." Ryan said kissing her.

"Ya." Marrissa said happier now.

(OUTSIDE READY FOR VIDEO SHOOT, CHRIS'S POV)

It was hard to believe that Ryan and Marrissa would have been so careless. It would take a lot of damage control to smooth this over despite what I said to them.

"Guys let's do this." I called.

"Okay Chris." Summer called.

"Let's see if we can do this while we still have the right light."

"Okay Chris." Summer said.

"Don't get snappy." I said.

"I'm not Chris." Summer snapped.

"Summer?" Seth ventured.

"Yes Cohen?" Summer said.

"Rage blackouts are a no." Seth said.

"Cohen." Summer started but when she saw everyone looking at her she stopped and looked at her feet.

"Okay Guys places." The director called.

"Wait Chris we have a script issue." Marrissa said suddenly.

"What?" I asked I was getting fed up.

"I can't kiss Marrissa." Seth agreed.

"Yeah." Marrissa said.

"And Riss kissing Cohen that's just ew." Summer put in.

Ryan just added a look.

"That means he's not happy either." Seth explained.

"Guys this is acting." I explained.

"But she's my step-aunt." Seth argued.

"What?" I said now completely confused.

"My aunt married her dad, and her mom married my grandpa." Seth went into more detail.

"Wow." I said.

"Welcome to Newport where everything only appears normal." Summer said.

"Yeah." I said completely bewildered.

"Are we going to shoot this scene or what?" The director asked.

"Yes." I said, "No." All four of them said at the same time.

"I can't kiss him." Marrissa said gesturing to Seth.

"You had no problem kissing Ryan." I yelled, "Now let's do this."

Marrissa looked really hurt.

"Action!" the director yelled.

_'Hi, Natalie.' Jacob said._

_'Hi, Jacob just one minute.' Natalie said turning._

_Natalie grabs her coat and exits her dorm shutting the door behind her._

_'Where are we heading?' Natalie asked._

_'To Ramano's pizza.'_

_'I love that place.'_

_'Me too.'_

_'Taxi.' Jacob called leaning into the street. No taxi stopped._

_'Taxi.' Natalie said and three taxi's (all with male driver's) pulled to the side of the road. Jacob opened the door to the nearest taxi and waited for Natalie to get in._

_When they arrived at Ramano's Jacob climbed out and opened the door for Natalie._

"Cut!" The director called.

"What?" Marrissa asked looking at him.

"It shouldn't be so formal."

"I'm just doing what the script said." Seth protested.

"I know, but I'm saying don't open the door for her when you get out of the car only when you get in."

"Fine." Seth said.

"Let's take it from you opening the door at the dorm. And action."

_Jacob opened the door to the nearest taxi and waited for Natalie to get in._

_When they arrived at Ramano's Jacob climbed out and joined natalie by the door. _

_'For two please.' Jacob requested when they got to hostess stand._

_'Right this way.' The hostess said leading them to their table._

_'So what do you think of UCLA?' Natalie asked Jacob._

_'Natty?' Jacob replied._

_'Ya Jacob?'_

_'We've known each other for 18 years don't be nervous.'_

_'Right'_

_'But I do think UCLA is great you?'_

_'Awesome, my new roommate is really nice.'_

_'Mine's nice too, but he's really quiet'_

_'What's his name?'_

_'Scott.'_

_'Does he know a Loraine?'_

_'Ya, she came to the dorm looking for him earlier.'_

_'She's my roommate."_

_'Really?'_

_'Ya, I guess they must have already known each other.'_

_'I guess.'_

_The conversation was very relaxed for the rest of the date._

_'I guess I'll see you tomorrow?' Jacob said to Natty when they were outside her dorm room._

_'Yeah.' Natty replied._

_'Bye.' Jacob said kissing her on the cheek._

"Cut!" The director called.

"What?" Summer asked.

"Kiss her on the lips." He said to Seth.

"No way." Marrissa said.

"You have too."

"No." Seth said.

"Seth, Marrissa you don't have a choice." I tried to explain.

"I can't kiss her." Seth pleaded.

"Seth?" Summer said.

"What Sum?"

"Just do it."

"What?" Seth and Marrissa shouted at the same time.

"Think about it, you're getting paid to do it."

"GP." Seth agreed.

"But ew." Marrissa disagreed.

"Rissa, you get 30,000 dollars an episode."

"Point being?"

"You wouldn't kiss Seth for $30,000?"

"Riss just do it." Ryan finally spoke.

"Fine." Marrissa agreed.

"Take it from 'I guess I'll see you tomorrow.' And action."

_'I guess I'll see you tomorrow?' Jacob said to Natty when they were outside her dorm room._

_'Yeah.' Natty replied._

_'Bye.' Jacob said kissing her quickly on the lips._

"And end scene!" The director called.

"Finally." All four teens said aloud.

A/N

I wasn't totally sure about the money, but I needed an amount.

This whole kissing scene between Seth as Jacob and Marrissa as Natalie was for Orange County Bitch...

You're welcome.

Review.

Or else.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N


	6. In the pool

A/N

Read.

Review.

I'll post.

Thanks.

A/N

"That was so horrible today." Marrissa said leaning into Ryan.

"How do you think I feel, I had to watch you kiss another guy." Ryan agreed looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry baby." Marrissa apologized kissing him.

Ryan kissed back and they went outside to sit on the edge of the pool.

"I feel bad for Seth and Summer." Marrissa stated.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"They have to get up at 3, for a 4 o'clock shoot."

"Oh ya."

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Marrissa asked.

"Sure." Ryan agreed pulling her into the pool.

"Ahhhhhhhh." She screamed, "I meant in my bathing suit ass."

Ryan pretended to look hurt and swam off into the deep end.

"Ryan." Marrissa complained.

Ryan just kept swimming.

"Ryan." Marrissa said now going after him, but her clothes were weighing her down. Her skinny body couldn't support all that weight in the water she was slowly sinking!

Ryan just floated there waiting for Marrissa to come back up, when she didn't he quickly dove under after her.

He was being weighed down to he realized when he found it hard to reach her. Ripping off his over-shirt and trying again he also failed. Quickly slipping off his jeans so he was in his wife beater and boxers he swam over to her slowly sinking unconscious body. Reaching her he swam upwards her in his hands, he found the process slow going so he pulled off her jean skirt and kept going. Her flimsy blouse didn't weigh much so he didn't bother taking that off.

Reaching the top of the pool he swam to the edge calling out for Sandy, Kirsten, Seth anybody. He got to the edge and pushed her onto the patio just as Kirsten came out of the house.

"Ryan what happened?" Kirsten said as she rushed to Marrissa's side.

"I jumped into the pool with her still in her clothes. She swam into the deep end and her denim skirt weighed her down she nearly drowned." Ryan said thinking as he said this what if she did drown? As he though this he bent down to Marrissa and did CPR.

Marrissa didn't wake or show any signs of doing so after Ryan finished CPR, Kirsten had already called 911 and the ambulance was on it's way.

(AT THE HOSPITAL LATER ON)

"Kirsten I'm worried." Ryan admitted, as if Kirsten couldn't already tell.

"Me too." Kirsten said instead of making some sarcastic comment like Seth would have such as 'No duh'.

"When will Jimmy be here?"

"Him and Haley are on their way as well as Julie and Caleb." Kirsten said putting an emphasis on –as well.

"Oh."

"I called Seth."

"Did he call Summer?"

"He said he wasn't looking forward to that call and you could make it."

"Seriously?"

"Ya. But I'll do it if you want."

"No I should." Ryan said walking outside so he could use his cell phone.

(IN SUMMER'S HOUSE ON HER CELL PHONE)

'Ring, ring.' The phone rang from Summer's purse.

"Hello?" Summer's voice said into the phone.

"Summer? It's Ryan."

"Chino? Why are you calling?"

"Umm."

"Is something wrong with coop?"

"Umm."

"Chino spit it out."

"Marrissa drowned, almost drowned."

"What?"

"She went in the deep end of the Cohen pool with her heavy denim shirt."

"Oh god. Where is she?"

"HOAG."

"I'll be right there."

"Summer?"

"What Chino?"

"I think she'll be okay."

"You think, you think. You know what Chino that's just not good enough." Summer said hanging up. She hadn't meant to blow up at Chino she was just concerned. By the time he had said his second um she was out the door knowing something was wrong. When he said it was Coop she had almost started crying but had held back knowing she couldn't cry while driving because she wouldn't be able to stop. She was scared she wanted to know the whole story of how Coop 'almost' drowned and planned on finding out when she got to HOAG.

(AT THE HOSPITAL IN THE WAITING ROOM)

"Where is she?" Jimmy cried running to Kirsten when he arrived at the hospital.

"Still in trauma." Kirsten said.

"Oh god."

"She'll be fine."

"Where's Ryan?"

"Outside."

"Oh. Is he okay?"

"Not really."

"How long has it been?"

"10 minutes."

"Oh."

"The doctor should come out soon."

"Ya." Jimmy said distractedly. Just then Haley came in and sat down beside Kirsten talking to her in a low voice.

(OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL RYAN'S POV)

"Chino." Summer called approaching him.

"Summer." I said back not really wanting to deal with her but knowing I would have to eventually.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"We don't know yet."

"Oh. What happened?"

"She was swimming..."

"She's a good swimmer."

"In her denim skirt and her tiny body couldn't keep her up."

"Why was she in her denim skirt?"

"I pulled her in the pool."

"What?"

"In the shallow end."

"Then how did she get in the deep end?"

"She was swimming after me."

"How could you swim and she couldn't?"

"I'm a lot stronger than her."

"Good point."

"Ya."

"Why were you swimming away from her?"

"She called me an ass."

"One million dollars says she wasn't being serious."

"She wasn't. We were goofing off."

"And that nearly got her killed Chino."

"What?"

"You did this."

"Did what?"

"You killed Coop."

"She's not dead."

"You don't know that and it wasn't my fault."

"Chino you know it was so don't hide it now."

"Summer?"

"How could you Chino?"

Ryan was starting to cry silent tears, "Summer I don't..."

"Don't what?"

"Don't understand, why would you blame this on me?"

"Because it's your fault." Summer finished her rant turning on her heal and coming to a reporter with a video camera.

"How long have you been there?" Summer demanded.

"Long enough." The reporter answered taking off.

"Come back here!" Summer called, but the guy jumped into a car and sped off.

"This is just great." Summer said rolling her eyes and walking into the hospital.

Ryan couldn't believe it. It was his fault, everything that Summer had just said was true. If he hadn't pulled them into the pool, or lured her into the deep end she wouldn't be hurt. He didn't think it was right that Summer had said all that to him, but now that he though about it she was right. It was all his fault. Thinking this just made the tears come faster and he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

(IN FOX'S STUDIO, CHRIS'S OFFICE, CHRIS'S POV)

'It has been reported that Marrissa Cooper has fallen ill. This clip was filmed outside of HOAG, earlier this evening.' The reporter said.

"Chino." Summer called approaching him.

"Summer." I said back not really wanting to deal with her but knowing I would have to eventually.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"We don't know yet."

"Oh. What happened?"

"She was swimming..."

"She's a good swimmer."

"In her denim skirt and her tiny body couldn't keep her up."

"Why was she in her denim skirt?"

"I pulled her in the pool."

"What?"

"In the shallow end."

"Then how did she get in the deep end?"

"She was swimming after me."

"How could you swim and she couldn't?"

"I'm a lot stronger than her."

"Good point."

"Ya."

"Why were you swimming away from her?"

"She called me an ass."

"One million dollars says she wasn't being serious."

"She wasn't. We were goofing off."

"And that nearly got her killed Chino."

"What?"

"You did this."

"Did what?"

"You killed Coop."

"She's not dead."

"You don't know that and it wasn't my fault."

"Chino you know it was so don't hide it now."

"Summer?"

"How could you Chino?"

Ryan was starting to cry silent tears, "Summer I don't..."

"Don't what?"

"Don't understand, why would you blame this on me?"

"Because it's your fault." Summer finished her rants turning on her heal.

Chris turned off the TV and put his head in his hands. One of his stars was dying/dead/hurt, and two of his others were fighting. This was just great. He had to get to ET and do some damage control, but he would stop at the hospital first.

Getting up he left his office hopped in his Benz and got on the highway heading for Newport.

A/N

You already read.

Now review.

And I'll write more.

Bye.

Thanks.

A/N


	7. She's not the person you think she is

A/N

Hey guys.

Read.

Review.

I'll post.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N

"Hi I'm here to see Marrissa Cooper." Chris said when he reached the admin. desk one hour later.

"I'm sorry sir is in a private ward."

"I'm the talent co-ordinater for fox, she'd want to see me."

"But she wouldn't know you were there because she's in a coma."

"Oh god."

"Now if you'll excuse me."

"May I go up to console her family?"

"What a load of crap, you're not going up there."

"What?"

"You don't want me to call security do you?"

"Ryan, Ryan!" Chris called when Ryan walked out of the elevator.

"Chris what are you doing here?" Ryan asked walking over.

"You and Summer were all over the news."

"What?"

"Her blaming you."

"Oh god."

"Ya."

"Come up."

"This bitch won't let me."

"I think I know why."

"Ha ha very funny."

"I was being serious, you can come up though."

"Okay."

They walked to the elevator and climbed in, riding up to the 3 floor.

"Chris what are you doing here?" Summer said when he came into the waiting room.

"Summer, that's not nice." Neil scolded.

"It's okay sir." Chris said.

"Seriously Chris what are you doing here?" Summer asked again.

"Turn on channel 16." Chris said pointing at the TV.

"What? Why?" Summer asked.

"Do it Summer." Ryan agreed.

"Here let me." Kirsten said sensing the tension.

She turned on the TV and flipped to channel 16.

'Earlier today a disturbing scene was caught on tape between two new up and coming stars. Summer Roberts was filmed yelling at Ryan Atwood over the drowning of a third new star Marrissa Cooper.' A reporter said.

'One of our filmers was outside of HOAG in Newport when he saw Ryan and Summer. He began filming and caught this disturbing scene on tape.'

"Chino." Summer called approaching him.

"Summer." I said back not really wanting to deal with her but knowing I would have to eventually.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"We don't know yet."

"Oh. What happened?"

"She was swimming..."

"She's a good swimmer."

"In her denim skirt and her tiny body couldn't keep her up."

"Why was she in her denim skirt?"

"I pulled her in the pool."

"What?"

"In the shallow end."

"Then how did she get in the deep end?"

"She was swimming after me."

"How could you swim and she couldn't?"

"I'm a lot stronger than her."

"Good point."

"Ya."

"Why were you swimming away from her?"

"She called me an ass."

"One million dollars says she wasn't being serious."

"She wasn't. We were goofing off."

"And that nearly got her killed Chino."

"What?"

"You did this."

"Did what?"

"You killed Coop."

"She's not dead."

"You don't know that."

"She can't be dead..."

"Chino you know it was so don't hide it now."

"Summer?"

"How could you Chino?"

Ryan was starting to cry silent tears, "Summer I don't..."

"Don't what?"

"Don't understand, why would you blame this on me?"

"Because it's your fault." Summer finished her rants turning on her heal.

At the end of this scene Kirsten turned off the TV and everyone turned to stare at Summer. No one cared that Ryan and Summer were on national television they all wanted to know why Summer had blamed this on Ryan. That was something the old Summer would have done, not the Summer that was dating Seth Cohen not the Summer Sandy and Kirsten knew and loved.

(AT THE HOSPITAL IN THE WAITING ROOM SUMMER'S POV)

Summer was getting uncomfortable everyone was staring at her. She knew she had let Seth down, for a moment she had become the cold heartless bitch she used to be.

"Summer?" Kirsten said looking at her. Everyone was there waiting for her to say something. Kirsten, Sandy, Seth, Jimmy, Haley, Caleb, Julie, Chris, Ryan, her father.

"Umm." I started unsure of what to say.

"Summer why would you do this? How could you do this?" Seth said coming at her.

"I..." I said still stumbling on words.

"Summer explain yourself." Neil urged.

"I can't..."

"Summer." Sandy said.

"I don't..." I kept searching for the right words.

"Summer?" Jimmy inquired coming closer, "Are you alright you look awfully pale."

"I'm..." I still couldn't speak properly.

"I think it's time you said something Summer." Chris said trying to sound concerned.

"Don't give her that bs. Chris that won't make her talk." Seth said.

"What bullshit?" Chris said using the proper term.

"Don't pretend to be concerned she's not the person you think she is." Seth said confirming my fears that he thought I was back to my old self.

"I really..." I kept trying to start but the disappointment in everyone's eyes kept making me freeze.

"Summer just tell them the truth." Ryan said looking at me with a cold penetrating stare.

"What truth?" Seth asked.

"She's about to say that she didn't mean it, that she lost her temper. Rage blackouts right?" Ryan said guessing.

"No I..."

"You what Summer, what you said really hurt me. I thought you were different than that." Ryan said.

"Me too." Seth agreed and everyone else but her father nodded.

"I really don't know what to say." I finally got a full sentence out.

"How about your sorry, how about you tell everyone why you did that?" Neil said coming over to her.

"I really don't know, that's the truth. My temper just took me over." I said but knew my attempts would be useless.

"Bull Summer. Bull." Ryan said looking at her.

"Please don't." I pleaded.

"Leave her alone." Neil said finally trying to protect me something I had wanted him to do for 17 years and he chose now.

"Dad I'm fine." I argued.

"Summer they shouldn't do this to you." Daddy protested.

"But they're right daddy. I was wrong," I paused, "It wasn't Ryan's fault Coop got hurt and I blew it. It's over."

I turned and walked to the elevator pausing at the door, "Seth I'm sorry it had to end like this." I stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby.

(IN THE WAITING ROOM, SETH'S POV)

"Now look what you did." Neil said staring at everyone.

"What we did?" Sandy said stepping to him.

"You made her upset." Neil argued.

"Neil you saw what she said to Ryan." Kirsten protested also stepping to him.

"So you eat her alive?" Neil asked angered.

"It's over," I said numbly.

"What was that Seth?" Haley asked standing beside him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's over." I repeated.

"Seth it's okay." Ryan said realizing what I was thinking about.

"But it's over." I protested.

"What she did was wrong," Aunt Haley started.

"Very." Mom said getting protective.

"But everyone loses it one time or another, maybe you should let her explain herself." Aunt Haley finished.

"Haley!" Mom said outraged that Aunt Haley would suggest that.

"She's right." Ryan said.

"What?" Everyone asked surprised that him of all people would say that.

"Seth should talk to Summer their relationship shouldn't end because of something she said to me." Ryan finished.

"But man..." I started.

"Seth if you don't go now she might do something really stupid." Jimmy warned as he knows Summer really well.

"Ya..." I said dumfounded.

"What are you waiting for?" Ryan said.

"Nothing." I said running to the elevator and pushing the button.

Once Seth was gone Kirsten said one thing, "What just happened here?"

A/N

What do you think?

Review.

I'll post.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N


	8. It's not over, not yet

A/N

Read.

Review.

I'll post.

Thanks.

And on with the story.

A/N

"Summer! Summer wait!" Seth called watching as her car turned on.

Summer looked into her review mirror and saw Seth waving his arms and calling her name. She rolled down her window and said, "What?"

"Wait." Seth called again running, panting up to her window.

"What do you want?" Summer asked again.

"I need to talk to you." Seth explained keeling over out of breath.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine if I can just talk to you."

"Get in the passenger's seat."

"Sure." Seth said walking around the front of the car and climbing in.

"Now talk or get out."

"Tell me why you said that to Ryan."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

"I know you won't except this as an excuse but it's true."

"Okay..."

"I was worried about Coop, I needed to blame it on someone Chino just presented the perfect person to blame."

"Okay..."

"I didn't expect it to be on national television."

"Neither did Ryan."

"I really didn't mean it and I meant to apologize but I kept getting nervous and then just as I was going to,"

"Yes..."

"But Ryan went downstairs and when he came back up Chris was with him."

"And I know what happened from there. But why didn't you say all that up there?"

"Everyone's eyes on me made me freak, I hate pressure you know that."

"I do know that Summer."

"I just couldn't get a full sentence out."

"My real question comes now."

"What is it?"

"Why did you say it was over?"

"Because for one moment up there when you told Chris 'I wasn't the person he thought I was' I thought you thought I had gone back to the old me."

"The old you?"

"The popular bitch, who never cared for anyone."

"Summer?"

"Ya?"

"It would take an awfully long time for you to ever be popular again. Unfortunately I do that to people's social status."

"Can it Cohen." Summer said letting a smile slip.

"But Summer you are the same person you used to be."

"What?"

"You just let the real you shine through."

"What?" Summer asked again in a softer tone.

"That 'old you' was just a cover, a shield that used to protect yourself."

"Okay..."

"But when you're with people you trust,"

"You, Marrissa, Ryan, Your parents, Jimmy, Haley."

"You let that shield down. But when you had to protect Marrissa someone you love that shield came back up."

"I guess."

"I know so."

"Thanks Cohen."

"I didn't really do anything Summer."

"Yes, yes you did."

Seth just smiled.

"Do you want to go back in?" Summer asked.

"Why?"

"I need to apologize."

"Okay." Seth said kissing her.

Summer kissed back and then climbed out of her car walking towards the entrance with Seth one step behind her.

(MEANWHILE IN THE WAITING ROOM UPSTAIRS)

"Mr. and Mrs. Jimmy Cooper?" Doctor Cordal said coming into the waiting room.

"Mrs.Nichol, Marrissa's mom." Julie said standing.

"Mr. Jimmy Cooper." Jimmy said standing.

"Okay," Dr. Cordal said weirded out, just woke up and requested to see her father first and then a young Mr.Atwood."

"Not me?" Julie asked at the same time Jimmy asked, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, and she requested to see her father and Mr.Atwood the young man who brought her in."

"Okay, we'll go right now." Jimmy agreed following him with Ryan one step ahead of him.

When they reached the door of Marrissa's room the doctor spoke, you can go in."

"Okay thank you." Jimmy said entering the room.

"Mr.Atwood you may wait here until is done."

"Thanks."

"Sure." The doctor said leaving.

Ryan was relieved, scared, worried, angry, upset, and happy all at the same time. Marrissa would be okay now that she was out of a coma wouldn't she? He was relieved that she was awake, as well as happy but that could all change in a matter of seconds couldn't it? At these thoughts worry washed over Ryan and he ebbed towards the door to peek in the window looking at Marrissa smiling towards her dad made the worry move to the side of his brain. Anger was starting to make Ryan think of Summer he had told Seth to go after her and not worry about what she said to him but really he was pissed. She had no right to say those things she didn't know what happened. It wasn't his fault was it? Ryan didn't like second-guessing himself it made him upset. It wasn't fun playing 'yes it was' 'no it wasn't' yes it was' with your own brain. It took forever to finally come to a conclusion. But about Marrissa drowning the game was still going on. He wasn't sure if it was his fault she drowned but he knew he would apologize to her. He hoped Summer would apologize to him so that he could forget about this whole incident but he didn't know how soon that could happen.

(MEANWHILE IN MARRISSA'S HOSPITAL ROOM, MARRISSA'S POV)

"Jeez dad I'm fine." Marrissa said pushing her father away. In truth she wasn't fine she had just came out of a brief coma but she was tired of her dad pestering her. She just wanted to see Ryan. Her dad had told her everything about what Summer did and her immediate reaction was 'what?!?!?!?!?!?' but now she just wanted to se Ryan. She didn't want him blaming himself when it wasn't his fault.

"Sorry kiddo, I'm just worried." Dad said.

"Why should you be worried I'm fine." I said unsure of what his answer would be.

"I know but you did just come out of a coma."

"I'm going to be fine right?"

"Of course kiddo."

"You aren't hiding anything from me?"

"You are eighteen tomorrow by then they would legally have to tell you so it doesn't matter if I don't tell you now."

"If there is anything wrong tell me now."

"Nothing is wrong I'm just saying if there was anything wrong I might as well tell you because you'll find out anyway."

"Oh."

"Yes, now there is a young man outside waiting to see you. Should I send him in?"

"Yes, dad."

"Is it going to stay PG?"

"Yes father."

"Positive?"

"Positive."

"Good then Ryan will be in, in a second."

"Thanks dad."

"Sure thing kiddo."

One minute later Ryan walks in a comes to her side.

"Hey baby." He says kissing me.

"Baby?"

"It sounded like the appropriate thing to say."

"I thought it was appropriate to don't worry."

"Let's all make fun of Ryan." Ryan said pretending to be hurt.

"Ryan?"

"Ya?"

"I have something to say."

"I do too."

"You first."

"No you first."

"You first."

"No you first."

"You first."

"Fine." Ryan caved.

"I'm really sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything."

"What? This?" I asked pointing around the room.

"Yes, this."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, I think it is."

"Ryan. If you're saying this because of Summer don't."

"What about Summer?"

"My dad told me Ryan."

"Oh."

"And it's not your fault."

"I feel like it is."

"Did you feel like that before Summer yelled at you?"

"Sort of."

"No you didn't, you saw it as an unfortunate accident."

"No I blamed myself." Ryan said uncomfortably.

"Ryan no one blames you. Summer doesn't even blame you."

"Oh, sure Summer doesn't blame me."

"She doesn't. She's just protective."

"Uh huh."

"What I think Seth's trying to get your attention in the door window."

"What?" Ryan said turning to look at the door. Seth was waving his arms and acting like a freak, or maybe that's just Seth but...

"What?" Ryan asked again this time directing the question to Seth.

Seth waved his hands toward him gesturing for Ryan to go there.

"I guess I should go." Ryan said pointing to Seth. He leaned down and kissed me, "I'll be back."

"I won't be going anywhere."

"Ya..." Ryan said drifting off.

He left the room.

(OUTSIDE MARRISSA'S ROOM, RYAN'S POV)

"Ryan can I talk to you?" Summer asked when I got out there."

I glared at Seth but turned to Summer and said, "Sure."

"Cohen leave." Summer ordered.

"He can stay." I said pointedly.

"I'll leave." Seth said seeing Ryan's face he explained, "Rage blackouts you know?"

"Sure." I said not believing him.

"Ryan, I'm really sorry I just get to protective of Coop." Summer started when Seth had left.

"Sure whatever." I said not wanting to get into this.

"And I shouldn't have blown up at you and I'm really, really sorry."

Summer looked genuinely upset, "Really it's fine no big deal." Ryan said.

"It is a big deal, and I hope you can forgive me." Summer said reaching out to hug me. I hugged back surprising her and me.

"And Summer. I think forgiveness might not take so long to come." I reassured and wave bye turning and walking down the hall.

"I saw you two hug is everything okay?" Kirsten asked when I got further down the hall.

"Ya, everything's going to be fine." I said smiling I left her standing there open mouthed.

A/N

You've read.

Now review.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N


	9. Revoke!

A/N

Hey.

Read.

Review.

I'll post.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N

"Ryan?" Seth asked when he saw my smiling face.

"Ya?" I asked back sitting down beside him.

"You okay?"

"Ya, fine."

"You sure?"

"Ya."

"I heard what you said to mom, are you sure you're okay?"

"Ya I'm fine. What am I not allowed to be cheerful once and a while?"

"No. You are a brooder, not a smiler."

"Leave him alone Seth." Sandy said sitting across from us.

"But dad." Seth protested convinced something was wrong with me.

"Seth, leave it." I agreed with Sandy looking down the hall where Kirsten had just become unfrozen moving down the hall towards us.

"Ryan." Kirsten acknowledged.

"Mom." I said back. Seth and Sandy both gave me weird looks but I just played it cool.

"What's up?" Seth asked looking from me to Kirsten and back at me.

"Nothing's 'up'." Kirsten said putting air quotations on up.

"Ya." I agreed.

"But you called her... she didn't... sounded normal...nothing's up?" Seth rambled not finishing a thought.

"Speak clearly or don't speak at all" Urged sandy.

"But?" Seth said gesturing furiously at Kirsten and me.

"I know, but don't." Sandy said reassuring Seth that me calling Kirsten mom was perfectly natural.

"Ryan? Marrissa wants to see you again." Julie said stepping by them.

"Thanks Julie." I said trying to be civil.

"Sure..." Apparently Seth isn't the only one unsure of my cheerfulness.

(IN MARRISSA'S ROOM, MARRISSA'S POV)

"Ryan." I said when he walked in.

"Ya?" He asked coming to sit beside me.

"Did she tell you?" I asked.

"No, what happened?"

"She said...."

"What? What is it?"

"She said..."

"Marrissa baby, what is it?"

"There's that name baby again." I said laughing.

"Again it felt like the right thing to say."

"Okay, babe." I agreed settling in deeper into my bed.

"Now what did you want to tell me?"

"My mom said I couldn't date you anymore..."

"How many times has she said that, it's never stopped us before."

"She also says I can't do the show anymore."

"Only the people who signed the contract can revoke it and your dad signed it not her."

"Really?"

"Ya."

"Oh."

"I mean if you don't want to do it anymore you could always tell your dad you want out."

"I don't, really I don't."

"Good then it's settled."

"Yep." I agreed smiling.

Ryan leaned in a kissed me and then someone spoke, "Sorry to interrupt but Jimmy said it would be PG in here so I figured I didn't have to knock." Seth said turning away.

"What do you want Seth?" Ryan asked annoyed.

"Dad said...Marrissa had to... can't do show anymore...not to panic." Seth mumbled.

"Seth?" I asked knowing what he was trying to say and yet completely lost.

"My dad said Julie said Marrissa couldn't do the show anymore but he said not to worry 'cause Julie couldn't revoke the contract 'cause she didn't sign it."

"We knew all that Seth." Ryan said.

"Even revoking the contract?"

"Yes, Seth even revoking the contract."

"Oh." Seth sighed, "I'll let you get back to what you were doing." Seth left.

"He's getting weirder." I said.

"Didn't think it was possible." Ryan replied leaning into kiss me.

Are lips had barely touched when someone in the doorway spoke, "Ew!" Summer squealed.

"What Summer?" Ryan asked barely even turning towards her.

"I wanted to know if you wanted anything, we're going to the caf."

"Not for me thanks." Ryan said.

"I'll have a shake, if you can get one." I said.

"Your step-father is the richest man in Newport I'm sure he can get you one." Summer said turning.

"Bye Sum." I said, and she waved back as she walked out of the room.

(IN THE CAF, SETH'S POV)

"What does Marrissa want?" Seth asked.

"A chocolate shake."

"Cool, I'll get one too."

"If they have them."

"My grandfather is the richest man in Newport, they have them."

Seth didn't know what was so funny but Summer started laughing, "What? What's so funny?"

"I...said...the...same...thing...to...Coop..." Summer explained in between bursts of laughter.

"Oh." Seth said still not seeing what was so funny.

"Let's get the stuff and go back up." Summer said calming down.

"Okay." I agreed leading the way to the burger stand for dinner.

"I want one with everything." Summer ordered walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To get Kirsten's salad."

"Oh, okay."

"Yep." Summer said, knowing full well that I was still watching her she began shaking her ass.

Seth raised his eyebrows once up and then down. Walking to the counter he ordered burgers for Sandy, Jimmy, Chris, Haley, Summer, Caleb, Julie, Caitlin (who was arriving in a few minutes), and himself.

(IN MARRISSA'S ROOM, JULIE'S POV)

"Baby, how did everyone take the news, of you no longer being on the show." I asked putting her hand over Marrissa's.

"They didn't." Marrissa said.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"As Sandy pointed out, you can't revoke the contract."

"Then who can?"

"Dad."

"Really?"

"Ya, because he signed it."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"We'll see about that. You'll be off that show yet, you just wait." I said turning on my heel and walking out of the room.

"Mom? What?" Marrissa called after me but I didn't answer.

"James." I said when I walked into the waiting room.

"Yes Julie?" Jimmy asked looking at me wearily.

"I need to talk to you."

"Then talk."

"Alone."

"Why should I?"

"Because, it's about our daughter."

"Oh." Jimmy said standing and following me into the corner of the room.

"Revoke Marrissa's contract." I ordered.

"Why?"

"Because I said, and it's what she wants."

"No it isn't."

"Yes, I just talked to her."

"Nope."

"Nope I didn't talk to her?"

"Nope, I won't revoke it."

"What?"

"That's right." Jimmy said walking away.

"JAMES!?!?" I yelled.

He didn't reply.

"JAMES!" I yelled again.

"Juju baby you're going to get kicked out." Caleb said coming over and putting his arms around me.

"You're the richest man in Newport, they can't kick me out." I said walking away from him.

A/N

You've read.

Now Review.

I'll post.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N


	10. Movie Night

A/N

My computer was down! I'm so sorry but I couldn't help it!

Read.

Review.

I'll post.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N

"James, don't you walk away from me." I called leaving Caleb and walling to where Jimmy as sitting.

"Julie back off." Sandy said.

"He has to revoke that contract." I ordered.

"No he doesn't." Sandy contradicted.

"Doesn't my opinion matter?" I asked.

"It would have if you had voiced it before the contract was signed." Sandy explained.

"What if Marrissa wants it revoked?" I asked.

"Than it can be." Sandy said.

"Well, she does." I said.

"No she doesn't." Jimmy countered.

"Let me handle this Cooper." Sandy ordered.

"I'm not something you 'handle' Sanford." I yelled.

"Julie please." Kirsten said incredulously.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't be such a drama bitch." Kirsten explained.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"That's right." Kirsten said.

"Listen." Chris spoke from his corner of the room.

"What Chris?" Sandy asked calmly.

(IN THE WAITING ROOM, CHRIS'S POV)

"Listen." I spoke from the corner of the room.

"What Chris?" Sandy asked calmly.

"What's the point in arguing if no one really knows what Marrissa wants." I asked.

"What?" Kirsten asked confused.

"Julie, you don't want her doing this because she would be to independent and you can't handle the fact the she needs to be on her own, right?"

"No." Julie tried to defend herself half-heartedly.

"And Jimmy you only want Marrissa to keep doing the show so Julie doesn't get her own way right?"

"Maybe." Jimmy admitted.

"So why don't you find out what Marrissa wants before you rip each other's head off?" I asked pointedly.

"Because I know she wants to be off the show." Julie argued.

"No you don't Julie." Jimmy argued.

"Jimmy why don't you go talk to Marrissa first, and then Julie you can go." Chris suggested.

"I'm going first." Julie said.

"Fine." Jimmy agreed.

(IN MARRISS'S ROOM, MARRISSA'S POV)

"Hey mom." I said when mom walked into my room.

"Hey sweetie." Mom greeted.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much."

"Okay."

"I just wanted to talk to you about the show."

"Mom not this again." I argued.

"Honey I just wanted to be sure that you know what you're doing." Mom said.

"Mom, I know what I'm doing."

"What?"

"I'm doing a show for fox."

"Don't be smart."

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me young lady."

"Mom what do you want?" I asked.

"You're sure you want to do this?" She asked again. 

"Yes mom."

"Okay baby."

"I'm not a baby."

"Marrissa..." Mom started.

"Yes mother?"

"Don't take that tone with me."

"Whatever."

"Your father wants to see you now."

"Okay."

"He'll be right in."

"Thanks mom."

"Sure." 

"Hey kiddo." Dad greeted when he walked in two minutes later.

"Your ex is driving me crazy." I said pointedly.

"That's why she's my ex." Dad said laughing.

"Dad."

"Okay did she talk to you?"

"About the show you mean?"

"Ya."

"Yep."

"What did you decide?"

"There was never a contest, I'm staying on the show."

"Okay, good."

"Why do you want me to stay on so bad?"

"It's just that I want you to be happy."

"Okay daddy."

"Now be a good girl and get some rest."

"Can Ryan come in?"

"Sure I'll get him."

"Thanks daddy."

"No problem kiddo."

"See ya."

"Yep." Dad said closing the door behind him as he left.

(IN MARRISS'S ROOM, RYAN'S POV)

"Hay babes." Marrissa greeted me as I walked into her room.

"Hey sweets." I greeted back.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course."

"Good, where's my shake?"

"Not here yet."

"Okay, put it on my table when it comes?"

"Yep."

"I'm going to sleep now okay?"

"I'll be here when you wake up."

"Thanks Ry." Marrissa said rolling over and closing her eyes.

"Anytime." I said opening and closing the box that was in my pocket.

(IN THE WAITING ROOM, SETH'S POV)

"Hey guys, foods here." I said when we reached the waiting room.

"Finally." Sandy said reaching for a burger and drink.

"Help yourself." I said sarcastically.

"Thanks I will." Sandy said back going back to his seat and sitting down.

"I'm going to bring Coop her shake." Summer said.

"Okay." I replied.

"Thanks Seth." Kirsten said as she poured salad dressing over her salad.

"Sure mom." I replied grabbing mine and Summer's meals and sitting down a little ways away form everybody.

"Where's my food? I'm starving." Summer said as she sat beside me.

"Right here." I said handing her, her burger.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"So how long do you think Coop will be in here?"

"Don't know."

"What are we doing this week?"

"Ryan and Rissa were supposed to have a promotional shoot."

"Oh."

"So were we."

"Why aren't we?"

"Shouldn't we stay here with Rissa?

"She'll be fine for a couple of hours."

"Our last shoot took 7 hours."

"Okay she'll still be fine, Ryan's here."

"Good point."

"And if it's a beach shoot we can bring her back a balboa bar." Summer pointed out.

"Okay, I'll let Chris know." I agreed to do the shoot.

"Good." Summer said pigging into her burger.

(LATER ON IN MARRISSA'S ROOM, SETH'S POV)

"How did you all get in here?" Marrissa asked us.

"Well we got past the nurse." Summer said.

"Duh." Marrissa said in a could-it-be-more-obvious tone.

"And then we just ran down the hallway quickly, so we wouldn't get caught.

"Cool, but why'd you all have to come together?"

"It's Friday." I said.

"So?" Marrissa asked.

"Movie night." Ryan agreed.

"Right," Marrissa remembered.

"Julie used grandpa's money to get you a DVD player in here, so we brought your choice of movies." I said.

"Oh, what movies?" Marrissa asked.

"Mean Girls, Forest Gump, The Village, and Jeepers Creepers 3."

"Ooh, can we watch Jeepers Creepers?" Marrissa asked.

"3." I added.

"Sure," Ryan said, "Whatever you want."

"I want you to come sit with me, or I'll be scared."

"You'll be scared anyway but I would love to sit with you."

"Good."

"We'll sit here." Summer said flopping down on a cot beside the bed.

"Okay." I agreed, putting in the movie and sitting down beside her my arms wrapped around her waist.

(OUTSIDE OF MARRISSA'S ROOM, KIRSTEN'S POV)

Looking in at the kids, I smiled. Ryan was with Marrissa on her hospital bed, probably not allowed but Kirsten would let it slide. Marrissa was leaning with her head on his shoulder and her arm draped over his waist, while his one arm was around her shoulders. Seth and Summer were in the cot beside the bed and they were lying together, Seth's arms wrapped around her waist. Summer's head on his chest.

"Excuse me miss." A nurse said.

"Oh sorry." I said moving out of the way.

"What are all those kids doing in there?" The nurse asked when she looked in the window.

"Oh," I said, "It's their movie night on Friday's they always watch a movie together."

"But there's only allowed one visitor at a time."

"My father-Caleb Nicol-said they could all go in."

"Oh Mr.Nicol, I'll comeback when their movies done." The nurse said bustling down the hall.

"Thank you." I called after her looking once more at the children I smiled and walked down the hall towards the bathrooms.

A/N

You've read.

Now review.

I'll post.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N


	11. Desperate

A/N

Read.

Review.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N

'Let's go.' Natalie said dragging Scott to the Ferris wheel.

'I hate heights.' Scott argued.

'Scott...'

'Fine.'

'Thank you.'

At the top of the Ferris wheel.

'Oh god.' Scott said looking over the edge.

Natalie giggled softly.

'Not funny.'

'Do you need something to take your mind of it?'

'Maybe, that would...' Scott was cut off by Natalie's lips.

'Wow.'

'Ya.'

Scott leaned in and kissed her again.

They reached the bottom of the Ferris wheel. Scott gave the guy a twenty and said 'One more time.'

"Cut!" The director yelled.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"I'm changing that." The director explained.

"Where?" Marrissa asked.

"Don't say your lines after the first kiss, just break apart look at each other with question in your eyes and then kiss again." The director ordered.

"Doesn't that make us seem desperate?" Ryan asked.

"Ya?" Marrissa agreed.

"Hmmm." The director said thoughtfully.

"I agree with the director." Summer said, and Seth nodded his agreement.

"I don't." Chris said.

"Hmm?" Ryan asked looking at him.

"I think they're right, it does make them seem to desperate." Chris said.

"I don't know." The director said.

"Our first conflict." Chris announced.

"How do we deal with it?" Seth asked.

"We talk to the writers this is their decision."

"Okay." Summer nodded, "But what do we film now?" Summer asked.

"Let's do the next scene, on the boardwalk." The director said.

"Who's in it?" Seth asked.

"Summer and Marrissa." Chris announced.

"Cool." Summer said.

"Head to wardrobe and then go to the ice-cream parlor we'll be there." The director said.

"Okay." Marrissa says as she walked away.

Summer followed after her.

"What do we do?" Ryan asked.

"You guys are done for the night." Chris said with a wave of his hand.

"Coolie." Seth said.

"Are we gonna wait for the girls?" Ryan asked as they walked away.

"Summer will kill me if I don't." Seth pointed out.

"Ah, rage blackouts."

"Yep."

"Hard life?"

"For sure."

"Do you ever think about yours and Summer's future?" Ryan asked Seth, Ryan's fingers touching the box in his pocket.

"All the time."

"Oh." Ryan said opening the box.

"Why'd ya ask?" Seth replied.

"No reason." Ryan answered closing the box. 'Snap.'

"What was that?" Seth asked curiously.

"Nothing." Ryan lied.

"It came from your pocket." Seth argued.

"Impossible." Ryan said.

"Let me see it."

"No."

"Ryan..."

"Seth..."

"Please."

"Will you laugh?"

"No."

"Fine." Ryan agreed taking the box out of his pocket.

"Wow!" Seth said staring at the box.

"Ya." Ryan agreed.

"Do mom and dad know?"

"About the ring?"

"About you proposing?"

"I'm not proposing! This is a clada ring."

"A clada ring?"

"Ya."

"What does it do?"

"It's it a crown with a heart on top and two hands facing out on either side of the ring and when the tip of bottom heart is facing down you're available."

"And when it's up?"

"You're taken."

"Who's idea was this?"

"Mine."

"Yours?"

"Ya."

"Ryan Atwood?"

"Ryan Cohen."

"Right."

"Ya."

"Your idea?"

"Yes Seth."

"But why?"

"I got it the second day that Marrissa was in the hospital."

"From where?"

"Tiffany's."

"The diamond store?"

"No Seth the drug store."

"Oh."

"Yes the diamond store you idiot."

"Can I see?"

"Sure." Ryan said handing him the box.

"Wow." Seth awed when he opened the box to see a shining ring. It was silver with three hearts stacked on top of each other, and on the bottom heart there was a three-karat diamond.

"It cost me the hair off my back." Ryan admitted.

"How much?"

"Around 450."

"Where'd you get the cash?"

"Crabshack."

"It's pays that well?"

"That's half a summer's worth of working there."

"On a ring?'

"Yes, it's important."

"When are you giving it to her?"

"When the time is right."

"Soon."

"Why?"

"You don't want to waste $450."

"Why would it go to waste?"

"Another Oliver might just come along."

"Seth."

"Just kidding."

"Very funny."

"Ya."

"Let's go watch their scene being shot."

"'Kay." Ryan agreed trailing slowly after Seth.

(ON THE WAY HOME FROM THE SHOOT, RYAN'S POV)

"See ya Summer." I said when we reached the Cohen house and she climbed into her car.

"Bye Coop, bye Chino." She agreed.

"Se ya Sum." Marrissa said taking my hand.

"Come to the poolhouse?" I asked her.

"Sure." She agreed. Following me as I walked around back.

"What's up?" Marrissa asked sensing my nervousness.

"Nothing." I lied.

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

"What do you want to do?"

"Let's talk."

"About what?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Fine why?"

"That was our first day back after..."

"I'm fine Ryan."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"What's up?"

"I tired of being asked 'Are you okay, are you okay?' over and over again."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"We only do it because we care."

"I'm sure."

"Seriously."

"If this is all you wanted to talk about, I'm leaving." Marrissa said standing up.

"No!" I cried.

"What?"

"There's something else."

"What is it?"

"This." I said taking the box out of my pocket.

"Oh." Marrissa said before she fainted.

(IN THE COHEN DRIVEWAY, SETH'S POV)

"I know something." I hinted.

"What do you know?"

"Lot's I'm at the top of my class."

"Cohen." Summer said slapping my arm.

"Fine. I know something."

"What?"

"Lot's I'm at the top of my class."

"Cohen." Summer squealed again this time slapping the back of my head through the open car window.

"Alright, alright."

"What is it?"

"Ryan is giving her a ring."

"Coop's getting married?"

"No, its a different ring."

"How so?"

"It just symbolizes their relationship or something."

"Oh."

"I was surprised when Ryan told me."

"How come?"

"Because it's Ryan."

"So at least Chino gets Coop stuff."

"I get you stuff."

"Like what?"

"Give me a second." I said putting my hand on my chin.

"Exactly Cohen now get out of my car, I'm leaving."

"Fine." I said kissing her on the cheek and pulling my head out of the door bumping it on the car.

A/N

What do you think?

You probably all thought that Ryan was going to propose.

But no.

You've read.

Now review.

Bye.

A/N


	12. Hawaii

A/N

It's time for me to have a little fun as a writer.

Read.

Review.

I'll post.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N

They were on a plane, headed for Hawaii to shoot a special episode of UCLA. However the entire Newport crew was going. Seth, Summer, Ryan, Marrissa, Sandy, Kirsten, Jimmy, Haley, Caleb, and Julie. It was going to be one long vacation, with work for the four teens. Marrissa had her ring on, it had taken Ryan only slightly less than a minute to wake her up after she had fainted. Chris had told them the next day that they would travel to Hawaii for an episode. They all got very excited, even Ryan who hated flying. Their flight wasn't going to well however they were way behind schedule and there was a raging storm outside. Ryan's fear for heights was slowly increasing.

"How much longer do you think?" Ryan asked Marrissa.

"Not much, I would think."

"I hope so."

"Me too."

"We are extremely off course and aren't expected to arrive in Hawaii for several hours." The pilot announced over the radio.

"Oh great." Seth said from his seat.

"Ya." Summer agreed gripping his hand tighter.

"Ow." Seth said removing his hand from Summer's grip.

"I'm scared Cohen." Summer admitted grabbing his hand again.

"I agree." Marrissa said holding Ryan's hand tightly.

"Marrissa I'm scared too, but the death grip is a no." Ryan explained.

"You've been spending to much time with Seth, he's rubbing off on you." Summer said.

"Ha, ha." Seth said.

Marrissa and Ryan laughed.

"He better not be." Ryan warned.

"Hey." Seth said trying half-heartedly to defend himself.

"Hey what?" Marrissa asked.

"Please buckle your seatbelts we are hitting some turbulence." The pilot announced.

"Great." Seth said sarcastically.

"Ya." The rest agreed buckling their seatbelts.

"Marrissa."

"Ya Ryan?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Okay."

"What's up?"

"I need an excuse to say I love you?"

"No but..."

"I just wanted to say that."

"Okay."

"Buckle all seatbelts." The pilot repeated.

"What's happening?" Sandy asked.

"Just turbulence." Jimmy said.

"The plane needs to make an emergency landing, please put the masks on as they come down in front of you."

"What why?" Ryan asked.

"Just do it." Kirsten urged.

"Okay..." The teen's agreed slipping on their masks.

Everyone jerked their seat as the plane crashed into a forest and down into the ground.

No one survived on that plane crash, and life in Newport was not the same without the Atwood-Cohen-Cooper-Roberts-Nichol family.

Just kidding. Here's the real chapter.

(IN THE COHEN POOLHOUSE, MARRISSA'S POV)

"Marrissa? Marrissa wake up!" Ryan was calling from, what sounded like miles away.

"Ryan?" I asked groggily.

"Marrissa." Ryan breathed in relief.

"Ryan." I confirmed.

"Thank god."

"What happened?"

"You fainted."

"The ring?"

"No proposal."

"What?"

"It's just a ring, ring.'

"For what?"

"To celebrate you getting better."

"Oh."

"It's two hands with a crown and a heart." Ryan paused. "When the heart is facing the wearers heart it means they're taken."

"Wow."

"Ya."

"Who says I'm taken?"

"Marrissa!" Ryan scolded with fake apprehension.

"Just kidding."

"You better be."

"Ryan?"

"Ya?"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"And Ryan?"

"Ya?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I leaned in and kissed him.

"Thank you." Ryan said when we pulled away.

"Thank you?"

"I panicked and I didn't know what to say."

"How about you say nothing?" I suggested leaning in for another kiss.

We pulled away.

"Sounds...good...to...me." Ryan agreed in between kisses.

"I'm...glad...it...works...for...you." I said in between more kissing.

"Me...too." Ryan said kissing me again, and again, and again.

(IN SETH'S ROOM, SETH'S POV)

"I'm bored captain." Seth announced to captain oats.

No reply.

"Should I go talk to Ryan?"

No reply.

"I appreciate the insight."

No reply.

"I should go talk to Ryan."

No reply.

"Thanks." Seth said getting up and walking out of his room.

Walking down the stairs I headed towards the poolhouse.

"Ryan?" I asked walking in.

"Seth?" Came Ryan's reply.

"Ya." I said.

"Ever hear of knocking Seth?" Marrissa asked.

"Marrissa?" I asked freaked out.

"Yeah." Marrissa said in a could-it-be-more-obvious tone of voice.

"Sorry, Ryan, Marrissa. I'll come back later." Seth apologized slipping out of the poolhouse.

(IN THE POOLHOUSE, RYAN'S POV)

"Sorry about that." I said.

"He's getting weirder."

"Didn't think it was possible."

"Ya."

"So."

"What now?"

"We could..." I started to say.

"The moments gone."

"What?"

"Sorry."

"Ya, ya."

"To the pier?"

"We spent all day there, and we have to go back tomorrow."

"Please?" Marrissa said looking at him.

"Fine." I caved; I couldn't resist those eyes.

"Knew you'd cave."

"Fine than, not going."

"What?"

"That's right, you heard me."

"Fine I'll go by myself, maybe there'll be some cute guys."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll just turn this ring around..." Marrissa said reaching for her ring.

"Marrissa no. I'll come." I caved again.

"That's what I thought."

"Ha, ha very funny."

"It's like Summer said, you are totally whipped."

"Not this again."

"You are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Fade out.

A/N

It's a long story but I had to freak you guys out like that sorry.

Review please.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N


	13. Memories

A/N

Read.

Review.

I'll post.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N

**FLASHBACK**

"I think I'm in love." Summer said nervously to Marrissa.

"Really?"

"Ya."

"Duh."

"What?"

"Who didn't know that?"

"Me?"

"You're in love with Seth."

"How did? How can?"

"It's only the most obvious thing ever."

"Oh."

"So why do you?"

"Because Cohen is amazing."

"Could you be more vague?"

"Probably."

"I was being sarcastic." Marrissa said.

"So was I." Summer agreed, "Which we never were before Cohen came along and taught us all the meaning of irony, Jackass."

"Summer!"

"Sorry."

"So why do you love him again?"

"Because he's cute, funny, sweet, nice..."

"And?"

"Well..."

"Summer ew!"

"You asked."

"Ew!" Marrissa said again throwing a pillow at her.

"Oh no you didn't." Summer said throwing one back.

**End flashback**

"What are you thinking about?" Seth asked.

"Nothing." Summer replied.

"I know you, and you were thinking about something."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Fine."

"So tell me."

"I was thinking about when I told Marrissa how much I liked you."

"When did you tell her that?"

"It was after the first time..."

"Oh."

"Do I want to know?" Ryan asked from the other side of the table.

"It was probably the same time I was talking to you about nemo and stuff..." Seth explained.

"Oh." Ryan said with sudden understanding.

"What was that about?" Marrissa asked.

"Nothing." Seth said for Ryan.

"You tell us we'll tell you." Summer said decisively.

"I don't know..." Seth said.

"Come on Seth." Ryan said, "It's not that bad."

"For you." Seth argued.

"Come on Cohen." Summer urged.

"Fine." Seth caved.

**Flashback**

"Ryan." Seth called.

"Ya?"

"I had sex with a girl."

"What?"

"I had sex with a girl, Summer to be more specific."

"Really how was it?"

"I had sex with a girl."

"That bad huh?"

"There wer limbs everywhere. I was like a fish flopping around on dry land, I was like nemo and I just wanted to go home."

**End flashback**

Summer and Marrissa were keeling over laughing.

"It's not that funny." Seth defended.

"Yes, yes it is." Marrissa countered laughing still.

"Come on guys." Ryan said helping Seth.

"Nemo, nemo!" Summer said and fell laughing into Seth's shoulder.

"All right, all right it's your turn to tell." Seth said.

"Fine." Summer said straightening her shirt as she sat up.

**FLASHBACK**

"I think I'm in love." Summer said nervously to Marrissa.

"Really?"

"Ya."

"Duh."

"What?"

"Who didn't know that?"

"Me?"

"You're in love with Seth."

"How did? How can?"

"It's only the most obvious thing ever."

"Oh."

"So why do you?"

"Because Cohen is amazing."

"Could you be more vague?"

"Probably."

"I was being sarcastic." Marrissa said.

"So was I." Summer agreed, "Which we never were before Cohen came along and taught us all the meaning of irony, Jackass."

"Summer!"

"Sorry."

"So why do you love him again?"

"Because he's cute, funny, sweet, nice..."

"And?"

"Well..."

"Summer ew!"

"You asked."

"Ew!" Marrissa said again throwing a pillow at her.

"Oh no you didn't." Summer said throwing one back.

**End flashback**

"That was it!" Seth said in disgust.

"Yep." Summer and Marrissa said smiling.

"I traded my nemo story for that." Seth said.

"Yep." They both said again.

"Unbelievable." Seth sighed putting his head down on the table.

"I'm sorry baby." Summer said putting her hand on Seth's shoulder.

"Ya sure." Seth said sarcastically.

"I am." Summer said.

"Sure." Ryan said sarcastically.

"You don't trust us very much do you?" Marrissa asked Ryan.

"No." Ryan and Seth answered at the same time.

"Do you remember the day you guys redecorated my room?" Marrissa asked.

"How could we not?" Summer said.

"What happened when you guys were working on it?" Ryan asked.

Seth and Summer looked at each other and laughed.

"What?"

"Lots happened." Seth explained.

"Tell us." Marrissa pleaded.

"Let's start at the beginning." Summer suggested looking at Seth.

"Cool." Seth agreed.

**Flashback**

"I think your best friends bedroom is just really...disheveled." Seth said walking into the room.

"Ya, the cardboard boxes, I'm getting sort of a garage sale vibe." Seth finished.

"I know...they say your external life influences your internal life." Summer explained.

"Who says that?"

"I read it Elle Décor..."

"Did you?"

"Ya, your favorite magazine." Summer teased.

"Oh really..."

"Ya, it's no wonder she's been so depressed we need to surprise her and fix it up."

"Summer? You really think a little feng shui is gonna make her forget that her mom slept with her ex-boyfriend?"

"Hmm...It can't hurt."

"That's really sweet but...if we put a mirror on that opposing wall it could really open up the energy flow in this room." Seth sighed, "I think I know where you're going with this."

"To the hardware store."

"Whoa, to the hardware store? Like with the bolts and the screws and the skill saws?"

"You cry during chick flicks, you don't like hardware store the next thing you're going to tell me...you walk in on Ryan changing."

"Ha, ha, ha that's crazy." Seth laughed, "Alright to the hardware store."

**End flashback**

"Oh my god." Marrissa squealed.

"Ya." Ryan agreed.

"There's more." Summer said.

"Seth have you ever seen me changing?" Ryan asked.

"Very funny." Seth said not laughing.

"Next part, come on." Marrissa pleaded.

"Okay." Seth and Summer agreed.

**Flashback**

"I did it. Look." Seth said pointing at the nail in the wall.

"Wow. You hit a nail, Bob Vila's your bitch Cohen."

"Oh." Summer screamed as Seth hammered through the plaster.

"What? Why? That's not supposed to happen." Seth cried.

"You have to find the stud Cohen."

"You mean like you did Summer?"

"Just get me the stud finder."

"Oh Summer, I think you are the stud finder."

"You see this hammer in my hand?"

"Right I'm gonna get that stud finder, what does it look like?"

"And the level."

"What is a level."

"Don't you know what a level is?" Summer said exasperated.

"Ya, it's something you advance to in a video game."

"Ha, ha that's funny the toll doesn't know about tools."

"You know what my people we don't really build things, we're not what you would call handy, we hire people to do it." Seth paused, "Why don't we just get a contractor?"

Summer powered her drill.

"Or I could paint." Seth agreed grabbing the paintbrush.

"And here I thought you could only paint the ceiling." Summer ended.

Seth pretended to laugh before starting to paint.

**End flashback**

"You don't know what a level is?" Marrissa asked dumfounded.

"I do now, and that's what's important." Seth contradicted.

"Sure." Ryan said sarcastically.

"How about that dinner party?" Summer said.

"I know this part." Marrissa said.

"We all do." Ryan agreed.

"I want to tell it." Seth pleaded.

"Okay Cohen shoot." Summer said.

**Flashback**

"Hey man what's going on?" Ryan asked.

"What?" Seth asked panicked.

"What?"

"What?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing...not one thing...why would anything be going on?"

Seth and Summer gestured wildly at each other. Ryan caught Seth mid gesture Seth rolled his hands and said, "I'm gonna go pee, so if anyone asks that's where I'll be. For awhile." Seth said walking off.

"'Kay." Ryan said.

**End flashback**

"There's more." Marrissa said.

"No there isn't." Seth defended.

"You just don't know it." Ryan reprimanded.

"Fine." Seth said.

"I'll tell." Marrissa said.

"'Kay." Ryan said.

**Flashback**

"He's getting weirder." Marrissa stated.

"Didn't think that was possible." Ryan agreed.

**End flashback**

"Hey." Seth said, as everyone was know laughing.

"It's funny." Summer said.

"No."

"Yes."

"Whatever."

"Is there more?" Summer asked.

"Duh." Ryan said at the same time as Marrissa.

"Ya all of us." Seth agreed.

"Right, the carebear stare." Summer agreed.

"There's parts where you guys weren't there that we'll tell." Ryan said.

"Okay, then I'll take over." Summer agreed.

"Coolie." Seth said.

**Flashback**

"Okay, so I'll, I'll call you?" Ryan asked.

"Cohen, I told you not to touch anything...ever." Summer squealed.

"You're such a dandy Cohen." Summer said.

"You're a dandy woman." Seth retorted.

"Go on take it."

"No, I don't want it."

"Here."

"Oh my god." Marrissa gasped when her and Ryan saw the room.

"Wha........." Marissa asked.

Everyone was silent for a few moments as Marrissa looked around the room.

"Those are tears of joy yes?" Seth asked.

"I, I don't know what to say."

"Summer did all the building, and the heavy lifting, and the wiring of the electronics, but I painted, I hear you're a Paris fan." Seth rambled.

"It's amazing." Marrissa said.

"This is so cool." Marrissa said sitting on her bed.

"And we looked through all your old toys and couldn't find any plastic horses but we did fine this." Summer said holding up a stuffed animal.

"Share bear!" Marrissa squealed, "wow."

"She'll watch over you with her care bear stare." Seth added.

"How do you know about the care bear stare?" Ryan asked.

"I painted that." Seth said pointing at the Paris wall.

"Yes you did." Summer agreed.

"I did." Seth added.

"Thanks guys I really needed this." Marrissa said as the group snuggled together on the bed.

"Sure, no problem." Seth said.

"For you." Summer contradicted, "You should see Cohen with a power saw." Summer added.

"How do you know about the care bear stare?" Ryan repeated.

"Leave it alone man." Seth said.

**End flashback**

"That was so awesome." Ryan said putting his arm around Marrissa. She leaned into him, snuggling against him.

Seth put his arm around Summer and they leaned back into the back of the couch.

"Do you remember the day of your grandpa's party?" Summer asked Seth looking up at him.

"Of course." Seth said.

"At the sauce stand, at the crabshack?" Summer asked.

"Oh god yes." Seth laughed.

"What, what happened?" Marrissa asked curiously.

"Well..." Summer said.

"I'll tell." Seth offered.

"Okay." Summer agreed.

**Flashback**

"Ew. Is there any napkins?" Summer asked.

Seth looked around, "No."

"Lick it." Summer said shoving her hand in his face.

"What?"

"I just got my nail's done, it'll ruin the polish."

"You lick it."

"Don't like piquant it's for Marrissa."

Seth looked from Summer's hand to her face and back at her hand he leaned in and licked it.

"Thanks."

"It's good."

"Now aren't you going to invite me to your grandpa's party?"

"I'm sorry Summer could you repeat that?"

"Your grandpa's having like this awesome party, it's at your house, I though we were friends."

"Wait a second, do you want me to ask you because you want to go with me, or because you want to go?"

Summer looked at him.

"Stupid question, see you at eight." Set finished walking back to their table.

**End flashback**

"He licked your finger?" Marrissa squealed.

"Yep." Seth said.

"I can't believe you actually asked her that." Ryan said to Seth.

"Asked her what?" Seth asked confused.

"You asked her 'Do you want me to ask you because you want to go with me, or because you want to go?'" Ryan said.

"Oh ya." Seth remembered.

"That was pretty stupid, especially since you would have invited her either way." Marrissa agreed.

"Well..." Seth said.

"You can't get out of how stupid that one sounded." Ryan said to Seth.

"Fine." Seth said. 

"Leave him alone guys he was cute back then." Summer defended.

"Ya, what happened?" Marrissa asked.

"Hey." Seth and Summer said at the same time.

"Do you guys remember the LA?" Ryan asked suddenly.

"Of course." Seth said.

"Ya." Marrissa and Summer agreed.

"The boobs, the brawn, the brains, and the beauty." Seth remembered.

"That was so fun." Summer said.

"Or how about the Vegas?" Seth asked raising his eyebrows.

"You guys never did tell me everything about that." Marrissa agreed.

"I'll start." Summer offered.

"Okay." Ryan and Seth agreed.

**Flashback**

"Cohen!" Summer cried when she entered the bathroom where Seth was kissing another girl.

"Summer?" Seth asked incredulously.

"I tried to stop her." Ryan explained coming up behind Summer.

"Get away from him whore!" Summer ordered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Seth stopped, "She's not a whore she goes to UNLV." Seth added.

"Oh, I'm sorry skank." Summer retorted.

**End flashback**

"Summer!" Marrissa squealed, "Seth!" She squealed again.

"What?" They both asked.

"Seth you kissed another girl." Marrissa paused, "And Summer you had no right to call her a whore or a skank."

"I did to." Summer defended.

"She kissed me." Seth defended.

"You looked pretty comfortable to me." Summer said to Seth slipping out from under his arm.

"I was not kissing her." Seth said.

"Were too." Summer said back.

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Was not."

"Guys, shall we not?" Marrissa said.

"Let's tell her about the angry trucker hat." Ryan suggested.

"Fine." Seth and Summer agreed sitting on opposite sides of the couch.

**Flashback**

"I can't believe he gave you his angry trucker hat." Seth remarked.

"He didn't give it too me I won it." Ryan defended.

"Well than that's not really winning then." Seth laughed.

"Hey be nice Cohen." Summer said, "You paid off your pimps and your hoes."

"Ya, but I did lose your barmizvah money, sorry." Ryan apologized.

"No I lost my barmizvah money, and I lost Teresa's money which is why we came here in the first place." Seth assured.

"Nah, that's not the only reason." Ryan said.

"You don't think this trip was a total waste?" Seth asked.

"Nah, no. We won some, we lost some, I say we're coming out of Vegas pretty much even." Ryan said.

"I think some of us are walking out of Vegas ahead." Seth said kissing Summer.

"Well, if it was up to you we probably wouldn't be walking out of Vegas at all." Summer laughed.

"Ya, well now we have a good Vegas story to tell." Seth said.

"I don't think you should tell people you lost your barmizvah money on prostitutes." Summer laughed again.

"Hey, you know what they say what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Ryan suggested.

"I thought that was Tijuana?" Summer asked.

"You know what I think, I think that hat should stay in Vegas." Seth said grabbing the trucker hat off of Ryan's head.

"Hey, hey." Ryan said to Seth.

But Seth had already thrown the hat off the side of the bridge.

**End flashback**

"Didn't it land in a gondola?" Summer asked.

"Ya." Seth agreed.

"You guys make it sound like you had so much fun." Marrissa said.

"We did," Seth agreed.

Seeing the sadness on Marrissa's face he added, "But it would have been much better with you."

"Thanks Seth." Marrissa said smiling.

During that story, Seth had slid over to Summer and put his arms around her.

A/N

I had so much fun writing this.

Review plz.

Bye.

Thanks.

A/N


	14. Boring

A/N

Read.

Review.

I'll post.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N

"Life is so boring." Seth yawned leaning back against his lawn chair.

"Cohen we star in a TV show, life isn't boring." Summer corrected.

"When was the last time we went out?"

"A premiere last week."

"Right..."

"We start filming episode seven on Monday."

"That's a whole four days from now."

"Exactly time to relax."

"Isn't there a Hollywood party we can go to?"

"You have to be invited to these things you know."

"Why aren't we invited?"

"Because nobody knows who you are." Chris answers for Summer as he walks towards them leading Ryan and Marrissa.

"What?" Summer asked.

"You've filmed six episodes and done nothing around the cities."

"I don't get it." Marrissa said.

"You need to go somewhere, shopping in LA, Ryan, Marrissa you guys could be caught making out, go to a charity event, get yourself invited to things."

"Caught making out?" Marrissa echoes.

"I don't know about that." Ryan agrees.

"I completely agree with that." Marrissa says astounded that Ryan would say that.

Everyone laughs lightheartedly.

"If you guys spend more time going out and partying, more people would know you."

"Cool." Seth said.

"It is, isn't it?" Summer agrees.

"What should we do first?" Summer asks Marrissa.

"Shopping!" they both squeal at the same time.

"Girls don't go overboard." Chris warns.

"We won't." They said again squealing.

"I guess we're shopping today." Seth said to Ryan.

"I guess." Ryan agrees.

"Let's go." Summer said standing up and her and Marrissa walk off.

"We should go." Ryan said standing up.

"Ya." Seth agrees.

"See you guys on Monday." Chris said walking away.

"Ya, Monday." Seth echoes and him and Ryan chase after the girls.

(IN THE RANGE ROVER, MARRISSA'S POV)

"Are we there yet?" Summer asks from the back seat.

"No Sum." I reply from the passenger seat.

"How much longer?"

"A minute less than the last time you asked." Ryan answers.

"Chino!" Summer squeals.

"I'm with Summer, this is an awfully long way to go for shopping." Seth claims.

"We're spending the weekend there Seth." Marrissa corrects.

"Right." Seth remembers.

"Are there any cool charity events?" Summer asks.

"Kirsten said there was one for Animal testing on Saturday at this big conference building, I have the address." Ryan replies.

"Cool." Seth said.

"We'll just have to get good outfits for it today won't we Coop?" Summer suggests.

"For sure." Answers Marrissa.

"We are not spending all day at the mall." Seth reminds.

"Sure we are." Summer contradicts.

"But..."

"You guys could get new stuff too." Marrissa reminds.

"Ya, cause I so love to shop." Ryan reminds.

"Right." Marrissa agrees sarcastically.

"I was being sarcastic..."

"Me too." Marrissa said.

"Right." Ryan said smiling.

"Are we there yet?" Summer asked.

"Summer stop asking that." Ryan pleads.

"But I want to be informed."

"When we are five minutes away I'll let you know."

"Aw, thanks Chino."

"No prob, Summer."

"Summer, how long do you really think we'll have to shop for?" Seth asked.

"Couple of hours." Marrissa answered from the front.

"A couple? I was thinking more like 6 or 7." Summer contradicted.

"Six or seven?" Seth said and his jaw dropped.

"Yep." Summer and Marrissa said in unison.

"Are you guys serious?" Ryan asked incredulously.

"Yep." They repeated.

"Oh yeah!" Seth and Ryan said sarcastically.

"We knew you'd be as excited as we were."

"Totally."

(IN NEWPORT, KIRSTEN'S POV)

The kids are spending a weekend in LA. Alone.

"Sandy are you sure we should have let them go?" I ask nervously.

"Worst thing that happens is they end up in jail or the hospital." Sandy said.

"Thanks, comforting."

"Just doing my job."

"Well your failing."

"I'm sorry, I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Tijuana."

"Right."

"Should we have let them go?"

"Yes."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Cause even if they do something wrong, they'll be learning."

"Where did that come from?"

"Try being a lawyer."

"No thanks."

"That's where I became so insightful."

"Insightful, you?"

"Hey."

"Sorry, I'm just telling the truth."

"The truth, ha."

"What's so funny?"

"That the truth?"

"Yep."

"Well, I want you to explain the truth to me in the next election."

"Gladly."

"I wonder if the kids are okay?"

"Sandy."

"What they could be dead in a ditch somewhere."

"Sandy."

"What?"

"Now I'm scared."

"I was just joking Kirsten."

"Well now I'm going to have to call."

"Kirsten,"

"What?"

"You don't need to do that."

"Yes I do, I'm concerned for their safety."

"Safety ha."

"What?"

"You're only calling for you not them."

"How dare you accuse me of that." I said sheepishly.

"I see that grin."

"What grin?" I ask trying to hide my face.

"Can we go to dinner now?"

"I guess, after I call them."

"Kirsten."

"You can't stop me."

"Fine." Sandy caved throwing his hands in the air.

(IN THE RANGE ROVER, SETH'S POV)

'Ring, ring'

"I'll get it!" I call.

"Seth it's your phone." Summer reminded.

"Right." I said looking at the caller id.

"Who is it?" Ryan asked.

"The 'rents." I replied.

"Already?" Marrissa asked,

"Yep." Seth said answering it.

"Hey mom." Seth croaks as he signals everyone to be quiet.

"What's up?" Kirsten asked.

"We just got in a car accident, we're in a ditch. I can't see anyone else, and my arm is stuck under a car door."

"Seth!"

"I'm okay I think, but I can't see Ryan."

"Is he okay?"

"I can't see him." I said making faces while everyone else in the car was stifling laughter.

"Where are you?"

"I don't know, Ryan was driving."

"How far off the road are you?"

"I can't see the road."

"Oh god, I'll head towards you, try and move your arm so you can find other people."

"I'll try." I said gasping.

"What is it?"

"I tried to move my arm it just really hurts."

"How about calling for them?"

"Ryan, Marrissa, Summer?" I call.

"Ya Seth?" They all shouted into the phone.

"Sethula Cohen." Mom yelled into the phone.

"Ya mom."

"I can't believe you did that to me."

"I can." I heard dad say in the background.

"I want you to come home now." Mom said.

"Kirsten don't overreact." Dad said.

"Whatever." Mom agreed into the phone.

"I gotta go mom we're almost there."

"Bye Baby."

"I'm not a baby."

"Fine goodbye Seth."

"Bye mom."

"I love you, and tell Ryan I love him."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Later."

I hung up the phone.

"Mom sends her love Ryan." I said.

A/N

You've read.

Now review.

I'll post.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N


	15. Bendel's

A/N

Read.

Review.

I'll post.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N

"Summer stop it that hurts." Seth yelped.

"Stop trying to hold my hand, and I'll stop twisting your arm." Summer replied.

"Guys, we are in public you know." Ryan reminded.

"Right." Summer said dropping Seth's arm.

"Ow." Seth mumbles as he rubs his arm.

"I don't see any paparazzi yet." Marrissa said looking all around them.

"You're not supposed to see them that would be the point." Ryan reminds slipping his arm around Marrissa's waist.

"Right." Marrissa remembered.

"Come on Bendels next." Summer said ushering them out of the boutique they were in.

"Alright, alright I'm going god." Seth said as she pushed him out the door.

"Can we stop at this little boutique I saw on the way?" Marrissa asked.

"Where is it?" Ryan asked.

"About 2 stores away from Macys."

"Okay." Everyone else agreed.

As they approached the store, Ryan suggested that after this store and Bendels they grab some lunch. Everyone else agreed and they entered the store slowly.

"Guys, let's hurry I'm hungry." Seth whined.

"We have another store after this." Summer reminded.

"Damn." Seth complained.

"I love this dress." Marrissa commented from the other side of the store.

"It's nice." Ryan agreed.

"Oh, I'll find something else."

"I said it was nice."

"Ya, but I like this one better." Marrissa said holding up a dress that was so beautiful. It was a light, pale green, with blue threading. It flowed out nicely and was tighter at the top than at the bottom.

"It's very pretty." Ryan agreed.

"How much?" Asked Summer joining them.

"150." Marrissa answered.

"That's not bad." Summer agreed fingering the material gently.

"Where would you where it?" Seth asked.

"How fancy is that animal testing thing tomorrow?" Marrissa asked Ryan.

"It's casual dress." Ryan informed.

"That would be perfect." Summer said holding it up to Marrissa.

"Ya, I think I'll get it." Marrissa agreed taking up to the checkout.

"That will be $172.50." The cashier announced.

Marrissa handed the cashier her gold card.

"Let's go to Macys quickly so we can eat." Seth urged.

"You cannot rush a girl at shopping." Ryan told his brother putting his arm around Marrissa's shoulders he added, "Right?"

"Right." Marrissa confirmed kissing Ryan quickly as they leave the shop.

"Oh my god." Summer squealed when the got outside.

There were photographers everywhere all snapping pictures of the teens as they rushed out of the boutique.

"What did you buy Marrissa?" One reporter called.

The teens looked at each other and went back into the boutique slamming the door in the photographer's faces.

"May we use your back door?" Ryan asked the cashier.

"Why?" The cashier demanded.

"There is paparazzi outside and they are attacking us." Seth rushed dramatically.

"Who are you?" The cashier asked.

"The stars of UCLA, the TV show." Summer informed reaching out her hand.

"Oh cool. If I can get your autographs I'll let you out the back way." The cashier proposed.

They all looked at each other deciding if they should do it or not. Seth nodded and simultaneously all the others agreed.

"Who should we make them out to?" Ryan asked.

"Alyssa." The cashier answered.

"That's a pretty name." Summer commented.

"Ya, my daughter loves it." The cashier agreed.

"These are for your daughter?" Marrissa asked.

"Ya, she's a big fan of the show." The cashier explained.

"Who's her favorite?" Seth asked anxiously.

"She loves Loraine but she practically adores everyone else to." The cashier said.

"Aw poor Seth you're not her favorite tear, tear." Summer said patting his shoulder.

"Leave me alone Summer." Seth snapped.

"I thought you guys were all best friends." The cashier said bewildered.

"We are." Marrissa smiled.

"Guys let's go, if we want lunch anytime soon." Ryan suggested.

Everyone else agreed and they left through the back door sneaking through the alleys to Bendels.

(AT BENDELS, SETH'S POV)

"Summer could you hurry up?" I whined.

"I could." Summer replied.

"Then will you?"

"I don't know. What do you think of this?" She asked coming out of the change room.

"It looks...wow."

"It does doesn't it?"

"Ya."

"Coop come and see." Summer yelled.

"Wow summer you look great." Marrissa said when she came over.

"I do don't I?" Summer replied.

"Are you getting it?" Seth asked.

"I don't know." Summer said fingering the delicate material as she watched the beautiful purple dress flow over her curves.

"It looks gorgeous on you, why wouldn't you?" Marrissa asked.

"Excuse me miss?" Summer asked, "Do I look good in this dress?"

"What?" The lady asked turning around.

"Oh my god. You're Hilary Duff." Summer squealed.

"So I hear." Hilary laughed.

"Hilary Duff." Marrissa echoed.

"Yep." Hilary repeated.

"This is so cool." Seth said, "Can I have your autograph?"

"If I can have yours." Hilary compromised.

"Sure." Seth agreed.

"Yours too." Hilary said to Summer and Marrissa, "And where's Ryan?"

"Over in the jewelry section buying Kirsten's Christmas present." Seth said.

"Oh, who's Kirsten?" Hilary asked.

"Their mom." Summer explained.

"Seth Cohen, and Ryan Atwood. Whose mom?" Hilary asked confused.

"Both of ours." Seth said.

"Oh."

"Now how about those autographs?" Marrissa intervened.

"What did you ask when you were trying to get my attention?" Hilary asked.

"I asked if I looked okay in this." Summer said gesturing to the dress she was still wearing.

"You look great, you should buy it." Hilary said.

"Cool." Summer smiled.

"What are you guys doing in LA?" Hilary asked.

"We're going to a fundraiser for the use of animals for testing." Summer filled in.

"Really, the one at Beverly Hills convention center?" Hilary asked.

"Yep." Marrissa agreed.

"Me too." Hilary exclaimed.

"Really?" Seth asked.

"Yep." Hilary smiled.

"Awesome, I guess we'll see you there." Marrissa said as she and Seth turned and walked away, and Summer retreated into the change rooms.

"Wait, are you doing anything to night?" Hilary asked quickly.

"Are we?" Seth asked Marrissa.

"I don't think so." Marrissa said thoughtfully.

"You should come to this awesome party tonight." Hilary suggested.

"I thought you didn't do parties?" Seth said.

"And how would you know that?' Marrissa asked.

"I saw a glimpse of an article in a magazine." Seth covered.

"I don't usually do parties but this is special one. It's my best friends birthday." Hilary smiled.

"Who's your best..."

"Lindsay Lohan." Hilary smiled.

"Oh right." Summer said like she knew that.

"The party is at Disco, the knew club on LA boulevard.

"We'll be there, I mean if we can, we're not saying we will be, I mean it' no big deal, Right guys?" Seth rambled.

"Sure Seth." Summer said.

"I guess I'll see you there." Hilary smiled turning away.

"Bye." They all called after her.

"Who was that?" Ryan asked as they approached him.

"Hilary Duff!" Summer squealed.

"Really?" Ryan asked.

"No I'm making it up." Summer said sarcastically.

"What were you talking about?" Ryan asked.

"She invited us to a party at Disco." Seth said.

"What's Disco?" Ryan asked confused.

"A hot new club." Marrissa informed.

"Who's the party for?" Ryan asked.

"Lindsay Lohan." Seth said as if it was no big deal.

"Really?" Ryan asked interested now.

"Yep." Seth said smiling broadly.

"Interesting." Ryan said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm right here." Marrissa said looking at Ryan.

"What? Oh, right." Ryan said coming back down to earth.

"Did she tell us what time it was?" Summer asked suddenly.

"We'll show up at 10." Seth said smartly.

"Oh guys," Hilary panted running over to them, "It's a surprise party so be there at 9."

"Okay..." Seth said and the four burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hilary asked.

"We just realized we didn't know what time to be there and Seth said we'll just show up at 10." Marrissa explained.

"Oh." Hilary said.

"Seth's a moron and he does stupid stuff all the time so it's funny whenever he does." Ryan explained further.

"Oh." Hilary said smiling this time.

"I guess we'll see you around 9 then." Marrissa said smiling.

"Sure." Hilary and left, this time for good.

A/N

What do you think?

I like it, I think it's so funny who Hilary's best friend is.

Because they are worst enemies in real life and they are best friends in my story.

You've read.

Now review.

Thanks.

Bye.


	16. Dreaming

A/N

Read.

Review.

I'll post.

Thanks.

Bye.

A/N

"Are we there yet?" Seth asked from the back seat.

"Seth when the car stops moving and we all get out, that is when we will be there." Ryan told Seth from the front seat.

"Whatever." Seth said looking out the window.

"You guys stop fighting we should all be excited! We are going to hang out with Hilary Duff and Lindsay Lohan." Summer reminded.

"I'm excited." Ryan agreed.

"Really?" Marrissa asked him.

"Really." Ryan said looking at her quickly before turning back to the road.

"I really think that you should tell me where we are," Seth pleaded.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"Because I need to decide if my hair or me is winning." Seth explained puffing up his hair.

"Definitely your hair." Marrissa said at the same time Summer said, "Definitely you."

"Which is it?" Seth asked.

"Your hair." Marrissa said as Summer said, "You."

"Your hair." Ryan agreed with Marrissa.

"Thanks guys, really helpful." Seth said sarcastically.

"Seth I'm telling you it's you. Right now you need to shut up and let me think." Summer scolded.

"Thanks Summer." Seth said half sarcastically, half being serious."

"I want to meet Haley Duff." Marrissa said thoughtfully.

"Ew. I don't like her." Summer said.

"What? Why not?" Marrissa asked her.

"She has a funny nose." Summer explained.

"So do you, and we all like you." Marrissa said jokingly.

"I do not!" Summer cried.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Would you two shut up?" Seth and Ryan yelled at the same time.

"No!" Both the girls yelled back.

"Why not?" The guys yelled continuing their shouting match.

"Because."

"Fine!"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

They all slumped down in their seat, Ryan not as much as he was driving. They all took a deep breath and relaxed a bit. They all tried to contain their excitement and eagerly awaited their arrival at the club. They all secretly wanted to get there and they all knowingly would make a fool out of themselves at the sight of the first star they saw. And last but not least they all wished to believe that what had happened to them lately wasn't dream but it was. One sad twisted dream that they all happened to have.

(AT THE COHEN HOUSE, SETH'S POV)

I twisted and turned in my sleep, waiting to wake up for this crazy dream to be over.

"Whoa!" I said loudly as I jerked awake.

(IN THE COHEN POOLHOUSE, RYAN'S POV)

"Oh god." I said as I woke up, what a dream.

(IN THE COOPER'S APARTMENT, MARRISSA'S POV)

"Weird..." I thought when I woke up from the weirdest dream of my life.

(AT THE ROBERT'S HOUSE, SUMMER'S POV)

"Unbelievable." I cried when I awoke from one wacky, strange, messed up dream.

(AT THE CRABSHACK)

"I had the weirdest dream last night." All four teens said at the same time.


End file.
